Hoenn Reinterpreted
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Usagi is betrayed and Saturn follows her into death. Wishing for a new life they're reborn to Norman and Caroline Maple, Usagi as May's twin, joining Ash on his Hoenn journey and beyond how will this change things for the Chosen One?
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon leans heavily on her Eternal Moon Tier as she tries to keep her feet, looking at her senshi, " Mina, naze( Everyone, why)? "

" You're too soft-hearted, Sailor Moon. You should never have allowed the Starlights as close as you did, the Four Sisters should have been destroyed outright along with Galaxia. You're pathetic. " Sailor Uranus snaps.

" Like you're any better, killing your own fellow senshi just on the off chance you could kill Galaxia. " Sailor Moon fires back.

Sailors Uranus and Neptune flinch as she scores that hit against them, Sailor Moon had never attacked a fellow senshi until they attacked her. She wasn't a traitor like they were and she had forgiven them. They go to attack her again and Sailor Saturn teleports in front of her hime, using her Silence Wall attack to defend her. " This is treason, I will see you all dead for this. Hime, you must escape. "

Sailor Moon looks sadly at her only loyal senshi, " Saturn, grant me a new life along with my crystal. "

" Hai, hime. " Saturn says, Sailor Moon makes her wish at the same time Saturn strikes her down, the crystal had also heard Saturn's wish as well. Saturn then proceeds in maiming them all to the point that only modern medical science could save them and not their senshi natures before her will gives out and she dies.

Chap 1

Pokémon World:

Hazuki Maple rolls her eyes at her twin sister May, why the girl even wanted a pokémon was absurd. Kali Maple, their one year younger sister was also shaking her head at her one older sister, May has light brown hair and blue eyes while Hazuki has dark hair and sapphire blue eyes. " Kaa-chan, I'm heading out to Professor Birch's now. " Hazuki calls out.

" Okay, dear. " Hazuki was out the door and zooming off on her roller skates, she had done many odd jobs to earn enough money to get everything extra she wanted, Friend, Heal, Dive, Quick, Great, and Ultra Balls. She did not want to run out any time soon and she also knew which pokémon she wanted as her starter. What she wasn't expecting was to nearly be run over by Professor Birch, " Sorry about that but, we have a Pokémon emergency. " Professor Birch says.

Hazuki leaps in and she swears under her breath, " Too much electricity, dammit. Electromagnets are notorious for doing this to electric types. I'm Hazuki Maple, daughter of the Petalburg City gym leader, Norman. "

" Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town, this is Pikachu, you just starting out, Hazuki? "

" I am, it's why I decided riding along was easier. " Hazuki admits, sure, she and Kali remembered their previous two lives but, they didn't let it worry them. Hazuki was going to catch a Poochyena for Kali though and keep it until next year.

" What are the rules for the Petalburg Gym? " Ash asks her.

" You have to have two badges first and my dad uses Normal types and almost always uses Vigoroth in battle. " Hazuki states.

" I see, so I have to earn some badges first, huh? "

" Yep, I'd recommend catching a diverse team though. I promised my little sister I'd catch a Poochyena for her and keep it. She'll take care of it and it'll technically be my pokémon. She wants to be a dark type specialist. "

" I see, how old is she? "

" Nine, so next year she can get her trainer's license. " Hazuki states.

" I wish we could have met under better circumstances. " Ash admits.

" Hey, this gets me to the lab quicker. " Hazuki tells him.

" True, so any pokémon that you recommend I capture? " Ash asks her.

" Well, the first gym is Rock Type so water and grass would be good unless you teach Pikachu Iron Tail since Steel Type is really effective against rock after that is Dewford Island and Brawly specializes in fighting types. " Hazuki says.

" I see, so what are the native grass types here in Hoenn? "

" Shroomish and the evolved form, Breloom, Treecko and its evolutions of Grovyle and Sceptile, Roselia though a pre-evolution has been discovered of Budew, Lotad and its evolutions though that's a dual water and grass, Nuzleaf and Shiftree are Grass and Dark while their first stage of Seedot is just Grass, we have Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, and Bellossom, Cacnea and Cacturne though Cacturne is also a dark type as well, and Tropius. "

" I see, I'm guessing Shroomish and Seedot will be the easiest to find in this area, right? "

" That's correct, Ash. " Professor Birch says.

" Got it, does Breloom have a second type as well? " Ash asks.

" Fighting, gains that upon evolution. " Hazuki states.

" Maybe I'll catch both, you never know. " Ash says before concerned eyes look down at Pikachu.

They reach the lab and they immediately start draining Pikachu of his excess electricity while Hazuki gets her Treecko that she names Raphael upon learning the gender. The new trainer wasn't surprised to see her twin show up though her empathy picks up on something else and she races outside to see three beings, one Meowth, a red headed woman, and a man with purple hair, " Hey, what do you three think you're doing? " Hazuki calls out.

" Stealing the pokémon at this lab. " is the red headed woman's response.

Hazuki was thankful she had checked Raphael's move pool which was only Pound and Leer. Still, she could work with that, " Raphael, hit the ground with Pound and then use Pound to send the debris right at them. "

" Ekans, use Glare. "

" Weezing, use Tackle. "

" Raphael, kick up some Sand to block that Glare attack, and then spin around before using Pound on Weezing! " Hazuki calls out.

Thankfully Pikachu was all better as Professor Birch, Ash, May, and Birch's assistant came running to see what was going on, " Hazuki, you faced them to give us time to heal Pikachu, didn't you? " Ash asks her.

" Yep, now, care to finish them, Ash? " Hazuki asks him.

" Sure, no problem, Pikachu, Thunderbolt, go! " Ash orders and they can hear the three screaming in the distance about ' Blasting Off Again'.

" Hazuki, why didn't you wait for me? " May asks her twin.

" Because you take too damn long to get ready, I wanted to make sure I got a Treecko. " Hazuki retorts.

Ash looks between them, " Are you two sisters? "

" This is May Maple, my twin sister. Kali Maple, our younger sister is the one I'm going to be holding a Poochyena for. " Hazuki says to clarify for Ash.

It was then that May noticed her bike, " My bike, it's barbecued. "

" This is why I prefer Roller Skates. " Hazuki says firmly.

" Heh, sorry about that. " Ash says to May.

" Oh, it's okay, I know Pikachu didn't mean to barbecue my bike. " May admits.

" Which pokémon did you chose? " Hazuki asks her twin.

" Torchic. " May answers.

Hazuki looks at her and then accepts her silver pokédex, Ash's was red and May's happened to be yellow. " Well, I guess we should be going. " Ash says.

Hazuki was quick to get to a grassy area and she tosses a Pokéball to Ash, " I'm not just getting a Poochyena for Kali, I'm getting one for me as well, make sure to check gender. "

" Got it, what do you say, Pikachu, care to help Hazuki out? "

" Pika(You got it). "

" You want one of each or what? "

" Kali wants a male Poochyena and I want a female one, so yep. May, pay attention. Raphael, let's catch us a Poochyena. " Hazuki says.

Raphael nods and two Poochyena leap out at the same time, " Pikachu, Quick Attack, let's go. " Ash says, pulling his pokédex out, the one he was battling was apparently male and Hazuki lucked out with getting a female one to battle.

" Raphael, use Pound on the ground to propel yourself up and then spin around before using pound on Poochyena. " Hazuki calls out.

Ash nods approvingly at this even as Pikachu's Quick Attack hits home and he throws the Pokéball, a Friend Ball that Hazuki had given him, at Poochyena, catching it. A third Poochyena jumps out and Ash grins, " Quick Attack one more time, buddy. " He already has a Pokéball primed and discovers that his current opponent was also female.

He tosses the ball at Poochyena and the capture ding sounds. Ash turns to watch the battle between Raphael and Poochyena with interest. Hazuki had a sound mind for battling, that was for sure. Raphael's improvises a Sand-Attack and then spins on a forepaw while using Pound. Hazuki tosses the primed Pokéball at Poochyena and it rocks four times before dinging to signify capture. Hazuki smiles and calls her new capture back out and gives her an Oran Berry, " Your name is Uber Bito now. "

Only Ash understood what the name meant and he smirks, " Interesting nickname, Hazuki. "

Hazuki just smiles at this, " Thanks for the assist there, Ash. "

" Hey, no problem, it was actually fun. " Ash says.

Hazuki walks on with Ash following her almost immediately and may bringing up the rear. Hazuki and Ash chatting about the different Hoenn native pokémon he could catch. Ash was impressed with her general knowledge on pokémon and the berries that grew in Hoenn. May just watches them talk knowing she would never be that at ease with anyone that soon. They reach Old Dale Town and stop at the Pokémon Center for the night, Ash and Hazuki registering for the Hoenn League. May only does so to keep her options open.

May fell asleep relatively quickly while Hazuki stays up, looking at the moon. Ash looks at her, " Not tired? "

" I am, I just have to get some moon gazing in before I can sleep. " Hazuki admits.

Ash goes over and joins her, " What's your goal? "

" Right now I just want to battle and learn more about Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Old Dale Town Pokémon Center:

Ash's eyes blink as he comes awake to find Hazuki cuddled into him and the thirteen year old just smiles and relaxes. It felt right to have Hazuki there and for once Ash actually noticed the female of his species. Sure, Misty had been cute but she was way too abusive towards him. Hazuki, she just called to him in a subtle way. Not even his crush on Giselle had felt like this. He watches as she wakes up cuddling closer in the process, sapphire eyes slit open and Hazuki yawns, " You just gonna watch me all day or just part of it? "

" I didn't want to wake you. " Ash murmurs, his fingers running through her hair subconsciously.

" Well, I'd better get ready before May wakes up otherwise she'll hog the bathroom. " Hazuki says.

Ash was reluctant to let her go but, he realized he should start getting ready for the day too. As he uses one of the other bathrooms to get ready he leans back against the wall, letting the hot water cascade over him as he mulls over the fact that his hormones have finally noticed a girl and she's ten. Ash had no problems getting to know her and waiting for her to grow up a little. He freezes when that thought actually registers in his mind, was he actually thinking that far ahead? He had just met her for Arceus' sake and he was thinking like this already. He shakes it off and finishes getting ready.

Hazuki had on a purple tank top with silver around the collar and hem of it, black shorts, a pokébelt for holding her pokémon, a silver fanny pack with purple zippers, and silver and purple tennis shoes. Her hair was held back by a silver ribbon and Ash has to blink before he can respond to her normally. Hazuki smiles at this, having Usagi and Serenity's memories meant she understood Ash's reaction, she actually felt safe with him, which was a first for her. She'd just have to see how it played out.

" Let's go get breakfast and then we can battle with our Poochyena. " Hazuki says.

Ash grins, now she was talking his language. While eating Ash regales her with tales of his previous battles, she was a captive audience and Ash was actually a very good story teller. Hazuki resolved to watch some of his battles on his trainer's page. After that they head out back to train their Poochyena up some before Hazuki reminds Ash that he needs to resupply. The older trainer was quick to buy some electric and dark type food along with some general food and regular people food too.

" Thanks for the reminder, Hazuki, I would have forgotten. " Ash admits.

Uber Bito was out wandering around their feet while Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder as usual. They meander their way back to the Pokémon Center to see if May was awake yet while just getting to know each other. Ash discovered that Hazuki and May were nearly eleven since they had been born after April first like him, and that Hazuki was a sweets and manga addict. Ash didn't even realize he was already planning out what he was going to get her for her birthday he was having too much fun sharing funny life stories with Hazuki. She recounted some of the battles she'd watched of her father's giving Ash an idea of what he needed to do for the Petalburg Gym.

Still, he may watch some of the battles Norman had, had previously. Just to get a better idea of what he was up against. May was up by the time they got back and after she ate they made their way to Petalburg City. Ash entertaining Hazuki mostly by telling her about some of his misadventures thanks to Team Rocket. May heard everything to and was actually impressed with what she heard, still she could see the connection between her sister and Ash. They had just clicked it seemed. Still, May does make sure to ask Ash some questions as well since he had been traveling for a while.

It didn't take long to reach the gym and Kali literally tackles Hazuki to the ground even as Hazuki hands her the Friend Ball, " Yes, I caught you, well, had help catching you a Poochyena, Ash helped me out so I could catch my own that much quicker. "

Kali grins, " Thank you, both of you, and I'm also assuming Pikachu battled, am I right about that? "

" Yeah, you are. " Ash says.

" Cool. I'm Kali Maple. " Kali says.

" Little sister I love you dearly but get off of me. " Hazuki says.

Kali grins sheepishly and gets off of her sister, " Gomen, Hazuki-nee. "

" Well, you gonna call out your Poochyena or not? " Hazuki asks her little sister as she gets up.

Kali does so immediately, " He's adorable, I'm gonna call you Hades, okay. "

Hazuki watches as Kali races off to play with the newly dubbed Hades, " Thanks for helping me catch him, Ash. "

" No problem, I don't have any siblings so this was the least I could do. " Ash says.

" Well, I'll need your help to convince my parents to let Kali and Max travel with me. "

Ash grins, " In other words you want to travel with me so there will be safety in numbers, am I right? "

" Yeah, Max really wants to come along and the both of us are battlers if anything May is a coordinator or a performer not a battler. " Hazuki admits.

May blinks, " Huh, contests do look like fun. I'll watch a few more and see if being a coordinator appeals to me. "

Hazuki smiles, she had set May on her proper path, " Wait, where is Max anyhow? "

May frowns, " Probably in the gym or the garden. "

Uber Bito follows her mistress outside, " Hey, Max, where are you? "

A boy wearing a green t-shirt, khaki shorts, with dark blue hair, dark eyes, and wearing round wire frame glasses only the tops of them were level emerges from the bushes, " I was just brushing Slakoth. "

" This is my first capture, Uber Bito. "

" Oh, wow, you caught a Poochyena. "

" Yep, and met a new friend, came in the top eight in Johto. "

Max's eyes widen when he sees Ash and Pikachu, " You met them, really. "

" Yeah, Pikachu got exposed to an electromagnet, I nearly got run down by Professor Birch with Ash and Pikachu in the jeep. " Hazuki says.

" Which starter did you pick? " Max asks.

Hazuki hands him the ball, " Why don't you find out for yourself. "

Max smiles widely at this and calls out the pokémon inside the pokéball, " You chose Treecko. "

" I did and his name is Raphael. May chose Torchic and is seriously considering being a coordinator. " Hazuki says, " Max, same deal I have with Kali, I'll keep a pokémon in my name for you until you're old enough. "

" Really, you will. "

" Of course, best way to get good is to have practice. " Hazuki states.

Max beams at her and plays with her pokémon, Hazuki adored Max he was a much better little brother than Shingo had been for Usagi. Hazuki looks at Pikachu and pulls up the tutorial on Iron Tail, showing it to the electric mouse, " That will really help out with rock types. "

" Thanks, get to work, Pikachu, our first gym is Rustboro City and it's a rock type. " Ash says.

Ash also calls out the Seedot he had captured on the way to Petalburg City, he looks up Seedot's moves, " Okay, you have Bide and Harden at the moment. Well, let's work on your speed for now. "

Ash was busy going through his new pokédex in order to see if there were any moves that he could teach to his Seedot. He grins, Seed Bomb looked promising. He calls Seedot over and shows her the tutorial for Seed Bomb. Hazuki rolls her shoulders, she was grateful she had made sure to get an Old Rod, a Super Rod, and a Good Rod, she'd need to go fishing before they got to Rustboro City. She just watches Ash train his pokémon at the moment, she wouldn't ruin Max's fun just yet.

" Hazuki, when did you get back? "

" Not that long ago, Mom. Now, let's talk. " Hazuki says.

Caroline rubs her temples when her daughter says this, just knowing this was going to be a very difficult conversation. In the end, with some help from Ash, Hazuki secured traveling for Kali and Max. She gets buried under her younger siblings since they knew May wouldn't have gone to bat for them like that. They also bury Ash as well since he had helped to convince their parents to let them go along. They stay at the gym training for the rest of the day and to let the younger ones get their stuff packed up.

Ash did have an unofficial battle with Norman to get an idea of what his Vigoroth was like in battle. May had been watching contests and liking what she was seeing, she was decided upon being a Coordinator. Hazuki was a battler through and through, though she may enter contests to just for the different experience. Ash was actually thinking along those lines as well, if only for the experience of something new. Once morning arrives they set out, making sure to have enough food and other supplies.

Hades and Uber Bito were both out and walking along with them as a means of building up their endurance. Hazuki really wanted a Tailow though she knew she needed to get a water type as well before her gym battle. The dark haired twin was alert for Tailow when a horde of them appear. " Uber Bito, Thunder Fang, go. "

" Pikachu, Thunderbolt! " Ash calls out as well.

Both Tailow stubbornly carry on and Hazuki smirks, she loved a good battle, " Tackle, go. "

" Pikachu, Quick Attack. "

Hazuki already has a pokéball primed, this time she had a Quick Ball at the ready and Ash has a Great Ball primed as well, " Thunder Fang once more! "

" Pikachu, Iron Tail, go. "

Both Tailow collapse and Hazuki throws her Quick Ball, which was blue with a yellow design most likely symbolizing lightning. Ash also throws his Great Ball and both balls rock twice before signifying capture. Hazuki and Ash go pick up their new captures, " All right, I just caught a Tailow. "

Hazuki smiles and scans her Tailow, learning it had Brave Bird as his first move. She calls him out, " Tailow, your name is now Galen. "

" Tailow tai( I like it). "

" Well, we caught us some new pokémon, now we should probably stop for lunch. " Ash admits.

" Hey, Max, there any good fishing spots around here? " Hazuki asks as they get the food out, taking care of the Pokémon first.

" Nice captures. Been a while, Ash. "

Ash spins around, " Brock, man, it's good to see you, everything good at home? "

" Yeah, I just wanted to check in and stop my mother from turning the gym into a Water and Rock type gym. " Brock admits, " I did catch another Geodude that I traded for a Ferroseed on the way here though. "

" Nice, Brock Slate these are my new friends Hazuki, May, Kali, and Max Maple they're the children of the Petalburg City Gym Leader Norman. " Ash says.

" Nice to meet you, Brock. Ash mentioned you happen to be a good cook and want to become a Pokémon Breeder. " Hazuki says as she runs a brush through Uber Bito's fur while Kali does the same for Hades.

" Yeah, I do and I've learned a lot by traveling with Ash. " Brock says.

Hazuki rolls her shoulders as she checks over all of her pokémon to make sure there were no problems, " Hey, Hazuki, I found a good fishing spot for you on the Pokénav. " Max says.

" Nice, Ash, send your Tailow after me when the food's ready, I'm catching me a water pokémon. " Hazuki states.

" Can I come with you, sis? " Max asks.

" Sure. " Hazuki says, pulling out her Super and Good Rods so Max could fish too.

" How did you end up traveling with all four of them, Ash? " Brock asks once Kali and May are too busy to over hear their conversation.

" Remember that electromagnet, well, it over charged Pikachu. Professor Birch came to get us and we nearly ran down Hazuki on her way to get her starter. We just hit it off and Hazuki really wanted Kali and Max to be able to travel too so I might have helped her persuade her parents to let them come. " Ash says.

" Nothing to do with the fact that you're finally noticing girls? " Brock asks him.

Ash gives him a flat stare, " I'll have you know that I did notice girls, remember Giselle? It's just I don't want a damsel type, I want someone that can actually take care of themselves. "

Brock winces at the mention of Giselle, the PokéTech Academy girl that had way too big of an ego. " I can understand what you're saying, Ash. Still, you keep Hazuki on your radar and don't think I've forgotten the fact that you're an aura user and telepath. "

Ash whistles innocently at this reminder of his abilities, so what if he was tracking Hazuki with his aura, it was just in case she needed help. Meanwhile Hazuki and Max are having fun fishing. They'd caught some Magikarp and Hazuki had caught a female that she sent to the Petalburg Gym. Then Hazuki hooks a Corphish and she smirks before using Raphael for this battle. Max watches as his older sister battles smart and uses a Lure Ball to catch Corphish. Then Max's line gets a bite and Hazuki helps him reel it in. Both of them look stunned at what they had caught, " What the hell is a Buizel doing in Hoenn? "

They both dodge the water attack that came their way, " Really wishing for an electric type right about now or Uber Bito. Raphael, get creative. "

Raphael looks at his trainer in disbelief until he remembers how she had him battle and then he smirks. The siblings move out of the way and Hazuki primes an Ultra Ball for Buizel. Buizel's Water Pulse is dodged and shrapnel kicks up, pinning Hazuki to a tree by her left arm, through the shoulder, " Raphael, finish this, now! "

" Treecko(You got it)! " Raphael says and unlocks his egg move of Leaf Storm while also unlocking Grassy Terrain at the same time, his father had been a Turtwig.

This meant Leaf Storm was that much more powerful, Hazuki throws the Ultra Ball and it rocks five times before dinging to signify a successful capture. " Max, go get help since I'm kinda stuck here at the moment. Take the rods back with you. "

" Got it, sis. " Max also grabs her Ultra Ball handing it to her before racing off to get the others.

When Ash and Brock arrive they wince, " Wonder what a Buizel was doing here anyhow? "

" Hello, would you please free me! " Hazuki snaps.

" Apparently when you're in pain you get bitchy, I have plenty of younger sisters and I've seen the gamut of reactions to pain. " Brock admits.

Working slowly they manage to free her and clean her wound up, " We'll have that looked at by Nurse Joy when we get to Rustboro City. " Brock says.

" Raphael, you did well, thank you, especially with being so inexperienced. " Hazuki says.

Raphael perks up at this and they head back to the clearing for lunch. Hazuki's arm was in a sling for the moment. Kali, Max, and Hazuki share looks and Hazuki nods. Kali walks over to her older sister and her hands start to glow purple, " I can only fix the ligament damage, the rest will have to heal on its own, Hazuki-nee. " Kali states.

May blinks, " Since when can you heal and why didn't I know? "

" As long as I can remember and because you can't keep a secret. " Kali states.

" That's cool that you can heal, Kali. " Ash says.

Kali's eyes widen, " You really mean that? "

Ash blinks, it sounded like he was the first person outside of family to accept her ability to heal. " Not everyone is accepting of Kali-nee's talent, it's why we've kept it a secret since certain incidents and the kids in Petalburg forgot what happened. Kali-nee revealed her ability to heal to save me. " Max states.

" Human nature and fearing what they don't understand, pokémon being able to heal is one thing, but a human. We won't tell anyone Kali. " Brock states.

" Yeah, I'm a telepath and aura user. " Ash admits.

" Empath and I am really wishing there was someone around I could transfer this wound to, dammit. " Hazuki snaps.

Kali winces, " Hazuki-nee, you just need to last until Rustboro City, okay. "

Hazuki winces, " Don't suppose we have the extra strength painkillers along, do we? "

Kali pulls two out along with a bottle of water and an Oran Berry. Hazuki downs her pain meds and then eats her food though she did feed an Oran Berry to Raphael. She looks at her Ultra Ball and calls out Buizel, Pikachu immediately has his cheeks sparking and Buizel stands down, " Buizel bui bui zel zel,(Sorry about earlier, my trainer abandoned me). "

Hazuki snarls an impressive amount of swears under her breath at this, " Did your former trainer give you a nickname or not? "

" Bui,(No). "

" Well, I'll call you Leonardo. " Hazuki states.

" Hey, Leonardo, I have a Kingler that I'd like to get some more battle experience, think you'd be up for a battle with him, I just gotta get him from Professor Oak's lab. " Ash says.

Leonardo nods his approval, he was always looking for a challenge. Ash quickly calls his Kingler to him and they have their battle, this was a chance for Hazuki to see what Leonardo could do. Leonardo knew Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, and several other moves though he only used those four against Kingler. Kingler used Crabhammer, Vice Grip, Knock Off, Crush Claw, and Bubble against Leonardo. Kingler just barely won the battle and Hazuki smiles, " I think Leonardo will grow the best by battling your Kingler for a while. "

" You could send him to Oak's Ranch where he can battle since he's a high level and you can work on building up your others at the moment. " Ash says.

" Well, Leonardo, what do you say to that idea? "

Leonardo nods to this and Hazuki smiles again, " That's a strong Kingler you have there, Ash. "

" Thanks, Hazuki. " Ash says.

Hazuki calls out her Corphish whom she named Triton to feed him as well. The gang decided to push on to Rustboro City so Hazuki could get treated quicker. Even with the painkillers Hazuki was quickly being overwhelmed by the pain and starting to get dizzy. Ash was quick to steady her and scoop her up, " Just rest, Hazuki, we'll get you there, okay. "

Hazuki nods at this and nods off immediately. Uber Bito, Galen, and Raphael are all looking at their trainer worriedly. Triton and Leonardo had been recalled to make traveling faster. May looks at her twin, " It is just the pain, right? "

" Yes, it is, Ash and Brock did a very good job cleaning and dressing her wound and I burned out any infection as well. " Kali states, Hades keeping pace with them as well.

May nods, she knew that sometimes pain could be so bad you felt dizzy from it, she was just upset something like this had happened to her twin. She knew journeys were dangerous but was glad that Max hadn't been hurt as well. Ash was mindful of Hazuki's injured state even as they ran through the Petalburg Forest in order to get to Rustboro City. Uber Bito finds a Silcoon that follows along, worried about the human girl. She sensed something about said girl and wanted to be her pokémon. Once in Rustboro Ash races on ahead, spying the Pokémon Center and reaching it in record time before explaining the situation to Nurse Joy. He takes Hazuki's fanny pack and pulls out a Nest Ball to catch Silcoon in for Hazuki.

May and the others have just caught up to Ash, " How is she? "

" Nurse Joy just took her in, May. " Ash answers.

" I'd wait to call home until we know more, May. " Kali says firmly.

May inhales deeply before exhaling, " You're right, Hazuki will be just fine. "

Max and Kali were taking care of Galen, Uber Bito, and Raphael at the moment along with Hades. Feeding them all Oran Berries to help them regain some strength from the running they'd just had to do. Only Brock could see the concern in Ash's body language, he had never seen Ash bond this quickly with someone. It had taken a while for him to warm up to Misty though he had bonded rather quickly with Tracy, then again they had rescued Lapras together, a Lapras that Ash still had since an Officer Jenny had let him catch Lapras' mom as well. Ash technically still owned Pidgeot and Butterfree too along with Primeape as well. Bulbasaur was the peace keeper at Professor Oak's lab, Charizard was in the Charicific Valley training still and Squirtle was with the Squirtle Squad helping Officer Jenny though Ash could call upon any of them whenever he needed them.

Ash never really bonded this quickly with females except for Casey whom they had met in Johto. Hazuki must have really made an impression upon him when they first met. Twenty minutes later Nurse Joy comes out, " Your friend will be just fine, she just needs some rest, I can look after the rest of your pokémon now. "

Ash hands over his and Hazuki's pokémon while May and Brock hand theirs over as well. Kali calls Hades back into his ball to get checked out too. It gave them something else to do though the Pallet Town native was concerned about the fact that a battle had turned that dangerous this quickly in Hazuki's journey. Leonardo had apologized for that though, he hadn't meant to hurt anyone he was just blinded by his anger at his former trainer. Ash takes the time to call his mother, calling upon his aura to keep her from noticing what Brock had so quickly. He'd tell his mother once he was ready to and not a moment before.

Kali observes Ash from the corner of her eye, he hid it well but, his concern for her big sister was easily read if you knew how. Plus, Hazuki would never have let him carry her if she didn't trust him with her life. Mamoru had done a lot of damage to her big sister in their last life seemingly building her up while actually tearing down her self-confidence. She'd watch Ash for a while and see if he was worthy of her big sister. Hazuki deserved some true happiness for once and when talking to Ash she did look like she was happy.

SM World, Hikawa Shrine:

" I can't believe the nerve of that damned Sailor Saturn, maiming us all like this, ensuring that we would be outed as the senshi and known for the fact that we killed their beloved heroine. Many doctors agreed that her wounds would have killed her anyhow and Saturn performed a mercy killing at the behest of Sailor Moon. We're reviled everywhere. " Hino Rei, Sailor Mars snaps, she had lost her left arm to Sailor Saturn.

" I have been unable to track them down yet. When I do we will make sure they stay dead this time. " Meiou Setsuna, Sailor Pluto says, sitting in her wheelchair, both of her legs had been amputated by Saturn.

Uranus, Tenou Haruka had lost both arms, Kaioh Michiru, Neptune, had lost her sight, Kino Makoto, Jupiter, had lost her hands, Aino Minako, Venus, had lost her beauty, no amount of reconstructive surgery on her face could restore that, Mizuno Ami, Mercury, had lost her voice. Saturn had been quite thorough in her revenge for the hime though she would be disappointed to know that they had all lived. Since Mercury was their planner her not having her voice anymore made things that much harder for the remaining senshi.

Sailor Destiny watches them from the shadows, like hell she was going to let these traitors find the hime and Saturn without a fight. Lady Destiny was furious and to make matters worse pissed that Ash Ketchum had only gotten in to the top sixteen in the Indigo League, he should have been in the top twelve. Someone was messing with her chosen champions and she didn't like it one bit. Sailor Destiny would keep an eye on the senshi while Sailors Ebb and Flow would guard the Destiny Gates. Sailor Current was currently talking with Lord Arceus about being allowed to go to one of the dimensions he ruled over so she could keep an eye on things there.

Last Sailor Destiny knew they were still negotiating the terms of her entry into one of his worlds.

Rustboro City Pokémon Center, Next Day:

Ash was the first to arrive in Hazuki's room and he brushes her bangs out of her face. Ash was keeping her pokémon until she was released, he promises her that he will train her pokémon's base stats up. He slips out before anyone notices him and after eating a quick breakfast heads out to train. He has his Seedot work more on Seed Bomb while Pikachu and Poochyena work on Iron Tail and Tailow works on Steel Wing. Uber Bito is also working on Iron Tail while Raphael joins Seedot in Seed Bomb training and Galen joins Tailow for Steel Wing.

He has Kingler work with Triton on Metal Claw and other moves that would be good in a rock type gym, including Mud Sport as he had found out about Nosepass and watched a few previous battles. Thus he had found out Roxanne's Nosepass knew Zap Cannon. This meant if they could learn it his pokémon were learning Mud Sport except for Pikachu whom could absorb it due to his Lightning Rod ability. Still, Ash was going to train hardcore for this gym as he really wanted to at least make the top four this time. He would reach his dream of being a Pokémon Master. Leonardo he was working on his aim since Kingler was being a teacher at the moment.

Max was the first to find him training two sets of pokémon very well, " You know, you don't have to train Hazuki's pokémon too. "

" I know, but, I want to. Besides, it's fun. " Ash says.

He was having fun training so many pokémon at the same time and since most of them were working on the same moves it made sense for him to train them all. Max just watches Ash train them all, he could see that Ash was training them with the Rustboro Gym in mind. " Why are you teaching them Mud Sport? "

" Roxanne's Nosepass knows Zap Cannon. "

Max blinks, " I see, that does make sense since Mud Sport lessens the power of electric moves. Who will you use? "

" Not sure yet, Max. It's why I'm training everyone up like this. Zap Cannon won't affect Pikachu with his Lightning Rod ability but, the others, it will. Too bad I don't have a ground type, that would be useful. " Ash admits, " Well, there is Phanpy but I'd rather use pokémon I catch here in Hoenn instead. "

" I can understand that. " Max admits. He wanted to be a Normal Type Specialist since he wanted to be the Petalburg City Gym Leader when he grew up.

Abstractly Max knew that trainers beat his father but it never really registered with him. At some point when she recovered Hazuki was going to call their dad and have him have a good long talk with Max. May and the others join them just then and May starts thinking about her appeals rounds, there was no way she would be ready for the Rustboro Contest but, she would need to starts training for contests if she wanted to be a coordinator. She uses her pokédex to look up the moves Torchic knew and found out he knew Ember, Tackle, and Peck. Then she starts thinking. Ash looks at her, " You know you could see what moves Torchic can be taught as well. "

May blinks and looks that up, she decides upon Heat Wave and shows the tutorial to her Torchic and then makes sure the training area is well away from everyone else's pokémon. Brock nods at this move and watches over her. May was very new to all of this while her twin, according to Ash, had taken to being a trainer like a Goldeen to water.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.

Author's Note: There is a list now of the pokémon everyone has at the end of this chapter.

Ash's Pokémon:

Pikachu-male

Poochyena-female

Seedot-female

Tailow-male

Kingler-male

Charizard-male(with Liza in Charicific Valley)

Bulbasaur-male (Oak's Lab)

Pidgeot-male (defending Pidgey flock back in Pallet Town)

Butterfree-male(with shiny pink Butterfree, now near Pallet Town)

Thirty male Tauros-(Oak's Lab)

Muk-male(Oak's Lab)

Snorlax-male(Oak's Lab)

Bayleef-female(Oak's Lab)

Cyndaquil-male(Oak's Lab)

Totodile-male(Oak's Lab)

Phanpy-male(Oak's Lab)

Heracross-male(Oak's Lab)

Shiny Noctowl-male(Oak's Lab)

Lapras-male(Oak's Lab)

Mother Lapras-(Oak's Lab)

Primeape-male(in training)

Squirtle-male(with a Jenny)

Hazuki's Pokémon:

Raphael- male Treecko

Uber Bito- female Poochyena

Galen- male Tailow

Triton- male Corphish

Leonardo- male Buizel

Magikarp-(Petalburg Gym)

Kali's Pokémon:

Hades- male Poochyena

May's Pokémon:

Torchic-male

Brock's Pokémon:

Steelix-male (Pewter Gym)

Geodude- male(Pewter Gym)

Crobat-male(Pewter Gym)

Forretress-male


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rustboro City, Three Days Later:

The previous day they had all gone to see the contest in person that was being held in Rustboro City, Hazuki more or less leaning on Ash to make it back to the Pokémon Center by the time it ended. May was now even more excited to be a coordinator after seeing a contest in person and had taken Brock with her to help guide her through her first capture. She really wanted a Wurmple that would evolve into Silcoon. She had become enamored with Beautifly after being able to assist a coordinator with her appeals round performance.

Hazuki sits in a small clearing watching her pokémon train with Ash's even as she chows down on enough sweets to give anyone else cavities, Nurse Joy wasn't letting her sugar load and she needed to. So, she'd slipped some money to Kali and had her little sister go shopping. Max was currently brushing Uber Bito as the Poochyena was taking a break from training, " I don't mind training your pokémon but, what's with the sweets? "

Hazuki gets to her feet after finishing off the last of her goodies, Kali had more stored in her back pack, " Need sugar energy to fully recover, Nurse Joy wouldn't hear of it so I sent Kali out to get me some much needed sugar rations. "

Thankfully May had agreed to not call their parents since Hazuki was all right. " Yeah, Hazuki-nee heals better with sugar. " Kali says as she works with Hades.

Hazuki rolls her shoulders and takes over the training of her pokémon though she did want a few more for her team. She and Ash had handled the Leonardo situation that morning so she had five pokémon on her at the moment, she'd been receiving treatment when Ash caught Silcoon, her Yudaina for her. Leonardo would be training at the Oak Ranch until she could get her other pokémon closer to his level. Ash grins, " When are we going to challenge the gym? "

" No idea, this is my first time challenging any gyms, you're the veteran here. " Hazuki says.

Ash has to admit that she has a point with that. She had just started her journey so she had no way of gauging how long she needed to train. The raven haired brown eyed trainer grins just then, " Why not train for the next week, that should give us both enough time to get our pokémon trained up. "

" Sounds good to me, who challenges Roxanne first? " Hazuki asks.

Max and Kali just watch as the pair start talking on whom challenges first, how long to train, when to take breaks, and when to go hunting for new pokémon. Uber Bito was back with her mistress and Galen had come over to have Max clean his wings while also taking a break. Triton now had Metal Claw down thanks to Kingler while Uber Bito and Raphael had learned Iron Tail too, now they just had to get to the point where they could use it more than once. Pikachu could use it two times in a row at the moment and Ash was hoping to get him up to at least five to seven before challenging Roxanne.

Raphael was also working on Seed Bomb some more and he had learned Absorb while training with Ash. He was working hard on perfecting his moves and also how quickly he could charge them up as well. With Ash he had also been working on dodging speed, charging attacks up while on the move, that sort of thing and Hazuki was picking up where Ash had left off. Ash was happy to see she had a good training ethic when it came to her pokémon. Seedot fires off another Seed Bomb before working on her other attacks, which at the moment were Bide, Harden, and she had learned Growth as well.

Ash smirks just then and recalls Seedot before putting her pokéball in a TM machine with TM 09, Bullet Seed and TM 53, Energy Ball. He knew picking up those two TM's would come in handy. Hazuki was quick to capitalize on this and has Raphael learn Energy Ball and Bullet Seed this way as well, easily enough. Ash shakes his head at Hazuki's quick thinking, he couldn't blame her though. Hazuki was also tutoring Raphael for Low Kick and Focus Punch, two fighting type moves as Rock was weak to fighting as well. Though she was also considering teaching him Grass Pledge too.

The pair train their pokémon hard to learn their new moves while at the same time with Brock's coaching May has caught a Wurmple, and he also talked her through catching a Budew as well. May was happy with her two new pokémon and Brock had managed to catch Sunkern for himself. While Rock types would always be near and dear to his heart he did like other types as well. They head back to see Ash and Hazuki having a mock battle to test out their new moves, both sporting wild grins on their faces as well.

May gets her new pokémon checked out at the Pokémon Center before she starts to train her Wurmple, she knew bug types grew fast and Kali has no problem battling with her other big sis. Hazuki takes a break to call their father and explain that he needed to have a chat with Max about what would happen when he battled Ash. Hazuki calls her little brother in to have that chat and resumes training happily enough. Once more battling with Ash though she had Uber Bito running with Pikachu to see if she could pick up some more speed.

Brock shakes his head as he watches them, he was really beginning to see why she had just clicked with Ash so easily. She was just as gung-ho about training as he was, and loved pokémon just as much. Brock could easily see Hazuki doing the same things Ash did just to keep his pokémon safe. Her enthusiasm easily matched Ash's as he watches her connect with her Pokémon and command them in battle against the Pallet Town native. Ash was actually having to work to compete with her which was something that Brock knew would excite the thirteen year old trainer.

Ash can feel the excitement pumping through his veins as Hazuki battles against him, getting creative with her attacks. This was why he loved battling different people, it always gave him a different style to try and figure out. With Hazuki the attraction he already felt towards her grew stronger, a strong battler so soon in her journey. No way was he letting her get away. Now, he just had to bide his time and let her grow up some.

Hazuki smirks as she can feel the emotions swirling in and around Ash, he was attracted to her, not the Moon Princess, her. She could admit to herself that he was one good looking guy, especially if he would let his body be seen. She had felt all that muscle hiding under his clothes when they had inadvertently ended up falling asleep that first night on her bed and then when he had carried her to the pokémon center as well. If it would just be them she might just play with him a little bit. For now, well…" Uber Bito, spin and use Iron Tail. "

Ash watches stunned as Uber Bito spins on her forepaw and smacks his Seedot with Iron Tail. His brown eyes narrow, was she flirting with him through their battle? " Seedot, spin on your head and use Bullet Seed. "

Hazuki's smirk widens, " Nice creativity there, Ash. "

" Thanks, Hazuki, not bad yourself. "

Brock looks at the two of them, were they actually flirting while battling? Flirting in such a way that very few would actually pick up on it as well. Clever, that was very subtle too, apparently Hazuki was much more mature than given credit for by either him or Ash. " Uber Bito, use Iron Tail to Propel yourself into the air and then use Quick Attack! "

Ash curses as Seedot goes sailing, " Seedot, you okay to continue? "

Seedot leaps back to her feet and then drops to the ground, " Damn, Hazuki, you will be one hell of a brutal battler once you get some more experience. " Ash says, recalling Seedot.

" Hey, unlike my sibs I've seen dad's battles in person and I know damn well how creative a trainer needs to be. I refuse to be boxed in, thinking outside the box allows for inspiration in battle, and maybe catching a gym leader off guard. " Hazuki retorts.

Ash grins, he was so going to enjoy getting to know Hazuki Maple much better, " I'm glad that there is finally someone whom agrees with me. "

" No kidding, now, a hunting we shall go? " Hazuki asks.

Ash smirks, " A hunting we shall go, " Ash tosses Seedot's ball to Max, " Give her a Super Potion and then brush her, okay. "

" Got it, Ash. " Max says, calling Seedot out while Ash and Hazuki head out to look for more Pokémon to add to their teams. Pikachu, Uber Bito, and Galen following their trainers. Triton was staying behind to work on Metal Claw some more. Yudaina, her Silcoon, was training with May's Wurmple at the moment and with getting some battles in with Hades.

Hazuki walks through the trees just taking in the natural beauty around her, she wouldn't mind finding a Seedot for herself. She had Raphael back in his pokéball while she and Ash went hunting for new Pokémon. Ash comes across a Shroomish while Hazuki finds a Zigzagoon, she pulls out her Pokédex and checks the stats and gender, she had a female with the ability of Pick Up and the hidden ability of Quick Feet. She smirks, " Galen, you're on. "

Ash calls out his Poochyena to battle Shroomish and the battles commence, Galen combines Feather Dance with Gust to create a Feather Missile attack, slamming into the Zigzagoon head on. Zigzagoon skids backwards and uses Attract. Hazuki curses and recalls Galen, " Uber Bito, get in there and use Quick Attack. "

Ash makes a mental note to ask her why she had switched pokémon before having his Poochyena use Tackle and follow that up with Iron Tail. Ash has a Friend Ball Primed while Hazuki has a Timer Ball primed, making sure that she took her sweet time to weaken her opponent. Both trainers throw their balls at the same time and three rocks for Hazuki's while Ash's rocked four times before they dinged to signify capture. Hazuki had her full team and had made it so her pokémon would go to Professor Oak's lab. The new trainer was hoping to find a Shroomish for herself along with a Seedot.

" Hey, Hazuki, why did you switch out pokémon earlier? "

" Attract is a pain in the ass move. It makes male pokémon fall in love if a female uses the move and vice versa. It's why I called Galen out and used Uber Bito then. "

Ash blinks, " Damn, knew I should have read up on the newly discovered moves and what not. " Ash makes sure he remembers to keep the gender of his team in mind so he could switch out accordingly.

The continue on their hunt for new pokémon to join their teams, Ash ends up catching a Treecko when they try to help said Treecko save his tree home, filling out his team, then he catches a Slakoth, Cascoon, Silcoon, and a Zigzagoon as well, that also had the Pickup ability. Hazuki caught her Seedot, a male Shroomish, a male Slakoth for Max, and she even caught a Seviper as well. The pair had fun catching their new pokémon and Hazuki even brought out her fishing poles so they could go fishing as well. This netted Ash a Carvanah, Feebas, and Luvdisc. Hazuki managed to get a Luvdisc and Feebas of her own and caught a Carvanah for Kali. Ash also caught some water types to send to Misty and a Luvdisc for his mother.

They take a break for lunch and their pokémon decide to take a nap, they both still had some in their pokéballs so they weren't too worried and Pikachu generally woke up when there was direct danger to Ash anyhow. Ash looks at his pokémon hunting companion, " Just how mature are you anyhow, Hazuki? "

Hazuki smirks at this, " Would you believe me if I told you this is the third life I'm living through and I died in my teens twice before? "

Ash's brown eyes blink yet he felt no lie from her, " I would yeah, most everybody else, no. "

" Well, when you die as a teenaged girl twice, you end up with thirty two years' worth of experience on top of your current age as well. Kali's the same actually, she followed me into this new life, my ever loyal little sister. "

" Has she always been so looked down on by everyone? "

" She has, when you have the power to blow up a planet no one sees past that for the most part. She's suffered greatly, Max has been good for her, he accepts her fully. Very few ever gave her acceptance in any life she's had. Maybe you'll get the full story one day, you can be trusted but, some things are still incredibly painful to even think about. " Hazuki states.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.

 **Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu-male

Poochyena-female

Seedot-female

Tailow-male

Shroomish-male

Treecko-male

Slakoth-male(Oak's Lab)

Cascoon-female(Oak's Lab)

Silcoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Zigzagoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Carvanah-male(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Kingler-male(Oak's Lab)

Charizard-male(with Liza in Charicific Valley)

Bulbasaur-male (Oak's Lab)

Pidgeot-male (defending Pidgey flock back in Pallet Town)

Butterfree-male(with shiny pink Butterfree, now near Pallet Town)

Thirty male Tauros-(Oak's Lab)

Muk-male(Oak's Lab)

Snorlax-male(Oak's Lab)

Bayleef-female(Oak's Lab)

Cyndaquil-male(Oak's Lab)

Totodile-male(Oak's Lab)

Phanpy-male(Oak's Lab)

Heracross-male(Oak's Lab)

Shiny Noctowl-male(Oak's Lab)

Lapras-male(Oak's Lab)

Mother Lapras-(Oak's Lab)

Primeape-male(in training)

Squirtle-male(with a Jenny)

 **Hazuki's Pokémon:**

Raphael- male Treecko

Uber Bito- female Poochyena

Galen- male Tailow

Triton- male Corphish

Yudaina- Silcoon female

Klepta- female Zigzagoon

Seena- female Seedot(Oak's Lab)

Leonardo- male Buizel(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Magikarp-(Petalburg Gym)

 **Kali's Pokémon:**

Hades- male Poochyena

Oceanus- male Carvanah

 **May's Pokémon:**

Torchic-male

Wurmple- female

Budew- male

 **Brock's Pokémon:**

Steelix-male (Pewter Gym)

Geodude- male(Pewter Gym)

Crobat-male(Pewter Gym)

Forretress-male

Sunkern- female

 **Max's Pokémon:**

Magikarp-male

Slakoth-male


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Petalburg Woods:

Ash was quite content with the new pokémon he had caught. Right now he was training his Shroomish and Treecko though Raphael was helping out with his grass types as well. Hazuki was working with her Zigzagoon, Klepta, on Iron Tail and all her base stats. Ash was planning on them camping out tonight since it looked like it would be a good night and he could get to know Hazuki a bit better this way.

Pikachu and Uber Bito were also working on Iron Tail while Galen and Tailow worked on Steel Wing. The first gym did happen to be a Rock Type gym after all. Klepta already knew Mud Sport so working on her speed was essential. Hazuki was also training herself up as well, knowing full well that a trainer had to be in damn good shape. Ash admired her work ethic and was considering whether or not he would train her on how to use Aura or maybe just spar with her since they did happen to be alone at the moment with only their pokémon with them. None of Hazuki's siblings happened to be nearby which meant no chaperones.

While training his pokémon Ash mulls over what he had learned from Hazuki, while not much at the moment he could appreciate the fact that some things were just too painful for her to talk about yet. The thirteen year old was enjoying the gym battling Maple twin's company. She happened to be an innovative battler which turned him on more than he cared to admit at the moment. Galen and Tailow were working on their aerial maneuverability while also working on how many times they could use Steel Wing in one go.

Klepta was working hard on learning Iron Tail and her speed, stamina, dodging, and charging up of attacks. Raphael was helping Treecko to learn Low Kick as having some fighting type moves would be very helpful to the grass type while Ash works directly with Shroomish for the moment, once Shroomish evolved then he would be a dual grass and fighting type pokémon. As Shroomish works on his tackle attack against a tree Ash is looking up what moves he could tutor Shroomish in. He learned that Shroomish could be taught Seed Bomb, Drain Punch, Focus Punch, Synthesis, and Giga Drain. There were some others but those were the attacks he was interested in.

He shows Shroomish the tutorial for Synthesis first as that was a healing move then they could work on Drain Punch. He was going to make damn sure that they kicked Roxanne's ass when the time came to challenge the gym. Hazuki was playing it smart by not charging right in to battle Roxanne and training beforehand. Treecko could learn Synthesis as well and he calls both of them over to view the tutorial though the fact that Treecko could learn Thunder Punch was interesting. While the grass types are working on Synthesis Ash looks to where the other pokémon are all working on their steel type moves.

Hazuki was stretching out from her workout and then she downs some Moomoo Milk that had Combee Honey in it. Hazuki was going to make sure she was ready for her debut gym battle by busting out all the creativity she could. She was going to battle smarter not harder as a trainer and she knew Dewford Island was next on the list. Dewford was a Fighting Type Gym so if she could get a psychic type it would be helpful. Fighting types were weak to Flying, Psychic, and Fairy types. Hmm, maybe she could track down a Cleffa or Azurill or something along those lines.

" What are you thinking about so intensely, Hazuki? "

" After Rustboro is Dewford Island and the Dewford Gym is a Fighting Type Gym. "

" In other words weak to Flying, Psychic, and Fairy. You're trying to figure out where to get one of those said types before then, aren't you. "

" Damn straight, I know he has a Makuhita though I don't know if said Makuhita has evolved yet or not. "

Ash nods at this, researching the gyms was something they were going to have to do if they wanted to win on the first try. Ash was going to have to see if he could carry more than six pokémon on him so he could train more of them up properly. Gary had gone off to become a researcher which Ash thought was a smart move though Gary better keep training or Ash would own his ass the next time they met. He was glad they had managed to patch things up but, that didn't mean Ash wasn't going to kick his ass in their next battle. Maybe he could find an Elekid or some other electric type to train up. He did have a soft spot for electric types after all.

" We'll think some more on that later right now let's get some hard core training done. This way we can take it easier tomorrow. " Ash says.

Hazuki smiles as she agrees with the sentiment and Ash could almost feel his higher brain functions shut down. He was going to be in some serious trouble when she grew up a little more if she affected him like this as an eleven year old. The younger trainer smirks when she can feel his reaction to her smile, oh yes, playing with Ash was going to be fun. She had never really had the opportunity to flirt like this before and she was enjoying it immensely. Ash actually liked her for who she was not all of her fancy titles. Hazuki sends a text to the Pokénav Max was holding on to for May letting them all know she and Ash were camping out for the night.

Once their pokémon were asleep Ash pulls the younger trainer to him, having her in his arms just felt right. He knew things were going to be difficult to say the least when it came to getting to know Hazuki if they were with the others. He was actually surprised when Hazuki just fell asleep curled up against him, the moon's light hitting her in such way that she looked ethereal, like an actual goddess come down to Earth.

Divine Realms:

Lady Destiny was infuriated that someone was messing around with all of her champions the way they were. Naruto was supposed to have his mother alive still, Ash should have placed much higher in Indigo and Johto than he did, the Orange League went right. Ranma, don't even get her started on that cluster fuck. The amazons should have welcomed him/her as a shield brother/sister, none of those engagements should even be an issue…that situation was really pissing her off. Harry, dear Harry, whatever gender or dimension should never have gone to the Dursleys no matter what. Serena/Usagi, now those situations really pissed her off, she was never meant for Endymion, her senshi should never have been able to kill her off or betray her.

In one dimension Usagi had gotten fed up and ran away, Lady Destiny couldn't blame her for that either. Her champions were getting fucked with and someone was going to burn for it once she found out whom was fucking around with all of them. Thankfully one of her Usagi's was with one of her Ash's and they seemed to be bonding quite nicely as well. There was another pokémon dimension where Serena had been born there and basically grew up with Ash. Still, someone was playing around with the lives of her champions and she was not happy with that no matter what way the dice were tossed.

Rustboro City:

Brock and the others were up early since Ash and Hazuki had spent the night in the forest. May was working on her appeals moves and Yudaina had evolved into Beautifly while May's Wurmple evolved into Silcoon. It was about ten in the morning when Ash and Hazuki returned, Hazuki with the pokémon she had caught for her younger siblings while Ash heads inside to call Misty and transfer the pokémon he caught for her. Max was happy to have his new Slakoth while Kali was delighted with her Carvanah whom she named Oceanus. Kali loved dark types and Carvanah was a water and dark type mix.

Hazuki also heads inside to get her pokémon checked over and she scans Beautifly while the others on her get checked over. Raphael and Treecko had learned Synthesis and were working on Drain Punch, Low Kick, and Focus Punch. Ash had used his TM's on Treecko for Energy Ball and Bullet Seed along with Shroomish. Shroomish had also learned Synthesis and was quickly learning Drain Punch, Focus Punch, and Seed Bomb. The birds had mastered Steel Wing, getting it up to fifteen uses. Pikachu had Iron Tail up to four uses while the others learning Iron Tail were up to three uses each. Triton was up to six for Metal Claw after all of his practice and had learned Vice Grip, Crabhammer, and Water Sport.

Once Ash and Hazuki have everything done including showering and changing they head out to do some light training, basically just working on the moves they already had their pokémon working on while they look in the pokédexes to see where they could catch some fairy type pokémon before they got to Dewford Island. Both of them were getting quite frustrated with the fact that they were nowhere near any fairy types at the moment this left flying which they had and psychic. Well, if push came to shove they'd get creative, which both of them were really good at.

Beautifly was part flying type and if he evolved his Cascoon as well and taught him some flying type moves. Hmm, the beginnings of an idea were starting to form in the Pallet Town native's head. If the Dewford Gym leader only used two pokémon then they were set unless they could find another flying type before then. Hazuki has Raphael go up against Brock's Forretress while Ash has his Shroomish battle against May's Torchic. May needed more battling experience before she made her debut performance as a Coordinator. So her getting practice battles in with her traveling companions could only be a good thing though she needed to make things look good as well.

Brock finds himself hard pressed to deal with Hazuki's unorthodox battling style which she had developed even further from battling and training with Ash. Brock decides to start thinking outside the box as well while Kali and Max have a battle with Hades and Slakoth. Hazuki grins when the Forretress she was facing starts battling smart and not hard. Ooh, she could see how Brock had been a Gym Leader. Uber Bito spins on her forepaws while using Iron Tail to bat away the Pin Missile that was coming her way. May takes this in and decides she needs to get a pokémon that had a tail so she could use Iron Tail like that. " Hey, Hazuki, what would be a good pokémon for me with a tail? "

Hazuki thinks this over even as she continues her training battle with Brock, " Probably Eevee so you might want to catch a few repeat pokémon that you wouldn't mind trading for one though Poochyena might work as well. We'll see if we can get some Quick and Repeat balls to make catching easier. "

" True, I have a ton of Tauros so I could trade one of them for a different pokémon though I could also catch a few repeats here and keep them on me for trading purposes. " Ash says.

Kali smiles when Hades beats Slakoth and Max sighs at this, " I just got Slakoth so we'll train hard and challenge you again, Kali. "

" I look forward to it, Max. " Kali states.

Brock calls a halt to his and Hazuki's battle when Forretress starts to look tired, " I can see I need to train up my Forretress' endurance some more, nice battle, Hazuki. "

" Thanks, Brock, I need to work out several strategies for facing Roxanne and I can't let myself get overconfident. Kali, not some sense into me if that does happen, painfully if need be, okay. " Hazuki states.

" Sure, no problem, aneki. " Kali says, grinning widely.

" No maiming, Kali, and nothing humiliating in public. " Hazuki quickly adds on.

Kali curses under her breath at these additions while Hazuki just smirks at her. May rolls her eyes even as she loses to Ash, " Will you to ever gain some maturity? "

" This coming from the girl that only wanted a pokémon so she could travel. " Hazuki fires back.

May winces at the return salvo, " I was also allowed to watch dad battle because I could be trusted to keep my mouth shut. Plus, there's the fact that none of your siblings trust you to keep our secrets, secret. " Hazuki adds on.

" She has a point, May. " Max says.

Brock and Ash watch the sibling interaction slightly uncomfortably until Kali winks at them, letting them know that this wasn't something private and was actually an old argument. Hazuki returns to overseeing the training of her pokémon, inwardly she was fuming that May would dare to think that she was acting immature. Let's see her survive two hellish lifetimes and come out of it immature!

 **Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu-male

Poochyena-female

Seedot-female

Tailow-male

Shroomish-male

Treecko-male

Slakoth-male(Oak's Lab)

Cascoon-female(Oak's Lab)

Silcoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Zigzagoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Carvanah-male(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Kingler-male(Oak's Lab)

Charizard-male(with Liza in Charicific Valley)

Bulbasaur-male (Oak's Lab)

Pidgeot-male (defending Pidgey flock back in Pallet Town)

Butterfree-male(with shiny pink Butterfree, now near Pallet Town)

Thirty male Tauros-(Oak's Lab)

Muk-male(Oak's Lab)

Snorlax-male(Oak's Lab)

Bayleef-female(Oak's Lab)

Cyndaquil-male(Oak's Lab)

Totodile-male(Oak's Lab)

Phanpy-male(Oak's Lab)

Heracross-male(Oak's Lab)

Shiny Noctowl-male(Oak's Lab)

Lapras-male(Oak's Lab)

Mother Lapras-(Oak's Lab)

Primeape-male(in training)

Squirtle-male(with a Jenny)

 **Hazuki's Pokémon:**

Raphael- male Treecko

Uber Bito- female Poochyena

Galen- male Tailow

Triton- male Corphish

Yudaina- Beautifly female

Klepta- female Zigzagoon

Seena- female Seedot(Oak's Lab)

Leonardo- male Buizel(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Magikarp-(Petalburg Gym)

 **Kali's Pokémon:**

Hades- male Poochyena

Oceanus- male Carvanah

 **May's Pokémon:**

Torchic-male

Silcoon- female

Budew- male

 **Brock's Pokémon:**

Steelix-male (Pewter Gym)

Geodude- male(Pewter Gym)

Crobat-male(Pewter Gym)

Forretress-male

Sunkern- female

Ferroseed- male

 **Max's Pokémon:**

Magikarp-male

Slakoth-male

azuki HaHH


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rustboro City:

It was finally time to challenge Roxanne at the gym and Ash was challenging her first. Finding out she doubled as a teacher wasn't too shocking and Ash had no problem with her students watching. When Ash sees her first pokémon is Geodude he calls out Seedot. Roxanne looks at him appraisingly, this was an experienced trainer and no doubt he was going to make damned sure he made her work for it. After the battle is announced as a two on two with only the challenger being allowed to make substitutions it begins. Geodude starts things off with Rollout and Ash smirks, " Seedot, line the path with Seed Ball. "

" See dot dot Seedot(You got it, Ash). " Seedot complies and Roxanne is in for a shock with the Seed Bomb and Energy Ball combo send her Geodude sailing. Thank goodness for his Sturdy ability.

Her students all blink as they watch the battle while Brock and Hazuki just smile, " Leave it to Ash to combine attacks like that and two super effective attacks as well. That's the kind of thing Coordinators need to do, May. " Brock says.

May starts taking notes when Brock says that, she'd need to find her own style but learning from Ash couldn't hurt. Brock had always thought Ash would make a damn good coordinator he just loved battling at gyms more. Ash has Seedot attack with Bullet Seed before Roxanne can give Geodude a potion and Geodude is down. Once the results have been announced Ash recalls Seedot, thanking her for battling so well and motions Pikachu in. Roxanne calls out Nosepass and Ash smirks. Once the battle is announced Ash has Pikachu use his speed and keep his distance for the moment to get an idea of how well Nosepass could move. Hazuki watches closely, Roxanne has a calculating look in her eyes, like she was trying to figure Ash's strategy out.

Ash rolls his shoulders, " Pikachu, you know what to do, buddy. "

" Pika(Got it)! "

Pikachu has a Thunderbolt attack slam down on all sides of Nosepass, kicking up the dirt in a dust cloud before slipping into Quick Attack while charging up Iron Tail on the run. Before Nosepass can turn around Pikachu has nailed the rock type with Iron Tail with a loud Pika as well. When the dust settles Nosepass is down to one knee and Pikachu was quick to capitalize on the moment slipping into another Quick Tail attack. Roxanne blinks and Nosepass is unable to battle, earning Ash TM 39 Rock Tomb and 1680 poké dollars. " You have definitely earned the Stone Badge, you used Pikachu in case I could have Nosepass use Zap Cannon, didn't you? "

" Pikachu has the ability Lightning Rod. All of my pokémon that could learn Mud Sport did as well. "

" I am proud to present you with the Stone Badge and TM 39 which is Rock Tomb. Now, Hazuki Maple, I will be ready for you tomorrow though if I could have a battle against Brock the next day it would be appreciated since Brock was the leader of the Pewter City Gym. "

" I'd be honored to battle you, Roxanne. " Brock says

Brock makes a note to call home and get Geodude and Steelix sent to him. Glory for the Pewter Gym and all that. Thankfully Forrest would be able to take over as the leader since his mother couldn't be trusted to run the gym. Rock Type trainer versus rock type trainer, this would be good. Max's eyes have widened at the mere thought of a battle between Brock and Roxanne. Hazuki is already using her Pokénav to look up every pokémon Roxanne has ever used. Geodude, Nosepass, Aerodactyl, Golem, Omastar, Kabutops, and Steelix were all on that list. The battling twin starts thinking on how to beat any of them though odds were good that she wouldn't face Aerodactyl as they were notorious for being too brutal in battle.

Ash could see the gears turning in Hazuki's brain, working out different strategies for the different pokémon Roxanne could use against her. Good, any good trainer thought ahead but left room for improvisation as well. Kali was just looking forward to being able to go on her journey next year. Hopefully she could through a region other than Hoenn. Hazuki would let Max travel with her until he was old enough to go on his own journey. That would give Max plenty of time to learn and grow away from their mother. Max was the one that wanted to take over the gym and he would need plenty of traveling experience in order to do so. Caroline was the main one that didn't want her or Max travelling. Both of the younger Maple children were grateful to their older sister and Ash for getting the go ahead for them to travel before they hit ten.

Hades nuzzles Kali's leg and the youngest Maple daughter picks her Poochyena up while Max moistens Magikarp's scales. Sure he wanted to be a normal type specialist but raising a Magikarp up to a Gyarados took a lot of patience and skill. Magikarp was a good practice pokémon for Max and Hazuki was holding onto his and Kali's pokémon for them until they were old enough. He loved his big sister Hazuki for that. May would have never thought to do something like that for him or Kali. Then there was the fact that Hazuki actually kept up with the Pokénews as well. Hazuki knew that there were always new moves and new types being discovered which meant she needed to keep abreast of the new discoveries so she could mount up proper defenses.

Ash was also starting to read up on the new discoveries if only so he didn't get caught flat footed in battle. This was his fourth region to go through and there was no way in hell he was going to allow himself to look like an idiot. He always made sure to keep some money stock piled for a rainy day. Ash knew he needed to get in the top four this time and he was damn well going to do so too. The Pallet Town native rolls his shoulders even as he calls out Seedot and does his traditional pose with the pokémon that had helped him win the Stone Badge. Hazuki was going over how Roxanne had battled and would be viewing her previous battles as well.

May was thinking on how she could use what she had seen in her own way as she needed to be innovative and creative as a Coordinator. Max would be a gym battler like Hazuki and so would Kali. Uber Bito nuzzles against Hazuki's leg as they all head out, they eat lunch at the Pokémon Center and then Hazuki starts watching Roxanne's previous battles as a Gym Leader. Her fingers are tapping quickly as she thinks up plan after plan by watching Roxanne's battles. Ash was already training his Tailow for Dewford Island while Hazuki is researching her opponent before heading out to train. May is working on her appeals rounds moves again while Kali works with Hades and Max works with Slakoth.

Time Gates:

Meiou Setsuna frowns from her wheelchair as she looks throughout all of time/space for her bitch of a princess and that damnable Sailor Saturn. How could they be hiding so effectively from her. More importantly who the hell was hiding those two anyhow? Someone very powerful had to be hiding the bitches from her and she would get through the interference sooner or later. That deplorable Saturn had taken her legs from her! The princess was completely unworthy of the throne and the crystal. Though they all conveniently forgot that the Silver Crystal happened to be her Star Seed, her life force.

Destiny Gates:

Meiou Shukumei, Sailor Destiny smirks at the fact that her cousin got hers and hadn't even noticed that she no longer held the Garnet Orb. Shukumei was just waiting for the moment she noticed so she could record it for posterity. The chocolate skinned senshi was grateful to Sailor Saturn for coming to the Hime's defense though the fact that Lady Destiny herself was starting to take an active role in trying to fix or mitigate the damage done to her champions was concerning. They still had no idea whom was behind the sabotage of Destiny's Chosen Champions either. That was the most concerning thing of all, whom was the puppeteer behind the scenes of all of this anyhow?

Rustboro City:

Hazuki starts working on her combination attacks back in Petalburg Woods, Ash following her to give her advice and so she wouldn't be alone. It also gave him another opportunity to get to know her better without her siblings around as well. May is battling Brock currently with her Budew to give him more battling experience. Brock has gotten Geodude and Steelix from the Pewter City Gym and is currently using Geodude in his battle against May. She needed to learn how to handle experienced opponents anyhow. He couldn't use Steelix where they were training but Steelix happened to be his starter so he wasn't worried about being able to command Steelix.

Brock too had been watching Roxanne's previous battles and he did not intend to lose to another Rock Type Gym Leader. He may not be the leader of the Pewter City Gym anymore but he'd be damned if he didn't give a good showing for the Kanto Rock Gym. He would win for his younger siblings back home and to drive the point home to his mother that Pewter City happened to be a Rock Type Gym not water and rock. Still, having a Corsola would be fun and would throw opponents off, maybe he'd see if he could trade for a Corsola or get one from a Breeder.

Max was teaching his Magikarp Bounce while Slakoth worked on Pound attack. Hades was working on his speed again since Kali wanted to have speedy pokémon at the ready to defend her. Kali is also working on her own personal fitness, knowing that trainers needed to be in peak physical condition in order to be truly effective on their journeys. Max caught on and does so as well. He was still reeling from his chat with their father but, it had been something he needed to hear. Now he was working through the fact that in order for people to compete in the Ever Grande Conference they needed to win against his father. Norman hadn't thought that through until Hazuki had pointed it out to him.

Petalburg Forest:

Hazuki has Raphael use an Energy Ball and Bullet Seed combo attack and he works on that until he can seamlessly fuse them together while Galen works to combine Aerial Ace with Steel Wing. He also works on combining Quick Attack with Steel Wing as well while Triton combines all of his attacks with his dark type moves since dark type moves generally went first. Klepta had learned Quick Attack and was even now working on combining it with Secret Power. She also had learned Swift because Hazuki had found the TM in the forest and was working on how fast she could use that particular attack. Ash has to admit he is impressed with Hazuki's planning and he understood why she had moved to Petalburg Forest to train, it only made sense, less chance of one of Roxanne's students seeing her last minute training.

Today Hazuki had on a dark purple halter top, black denim shorts, purple knee socks, and black and red tennis shoes. Her dark hair was back in a braid and Ash was liking the halter tops Hazuki seemed to favor unless she was in Petalburg City, then she wore t-shirts, most likely as a way to appease her mother. May and Hazuki were both early bloomers when it came to the chest area. While May chose not to highlight this Hazuki did, this was because she had seen how much Ash liked her in halter tops and was capitalizing on this. She had lived to sixteen twice, had none of her kill joy senshi around and there was no Luna as well. This meant she was actually going to act like a girl for once and dress how she wanted. Usagi had actually wanted to dress in risqué clothing but Luna wouldn't hear of it. Thankfully Luna had never known about her collection of adult toys or her hentai manga.

Then again as Usagi she had managed to slip out to a few places that wanted Loli's. She'd made a lot of money in a short amount of time as a yuri Loli. As Hazuki she may finally be able to have a proper male lover since there was no way in Helheim she was going to let Chiba Mamoru touch her. She'd actually had a relationship with Seiya in his/her female form right under the noses of all of them since no one would think that she would be bi. Well, in her case she could only take one male lover which meant she had to be extremely picky about whom she took into her bed male wise. Female lovers on the other hand she could have by the dozens and not have to worry.

Hazuki pulls herself out of her musings and keeps working on her strategies for her battle with Roxanne the next day. She had to make sure she was ready to adjust on the fly in this battle since she had only one water type on her. Leonardo would be a great pokémon to use but even she admitted she wasn't ready for him yet even if she had caught him fair and square.

 **Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu-male

Poochyena-female

Seedot-female

Tailow-male

Shroomish-male

Treecko-male

Slakoth-male(Oak's Lab)

Cascoon-female(Oak's Lab)

Silcoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Zigzagoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Carvanah-male(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Kingler-male(Oak's Lab)

Charizard-male(with Liza in Charicific Valley)

Bulbasaur-male (Oak's Lab)

Pidgeot-male (defending Pidgey flock back in Pallet Town)

Butterfree-male(with shiny pink Butterfree, now near Pallet Town)

Thirty male Tauros-(Oak's Lab)

Muk-male(Oak's Lab)

Snorlax-male(Oak's Lab)

Bayleef-female(Oak's Lab)

Cyndaquil-male(Oak's Lab)

Totodile-male(Oak's Lab)

Phanpy-male(Oak's Lab)

Heracross-male(Oak's Lab)

Shiny Noctowl-male(Oak's Lab)

Lapras-male(Oak's Lab)

Mother Lapras-(Oak's Lab)

Primeape-male(in training)

Squirtle-male(with a Jenny)

 **Hazuki's Pokémon:**

Raphael- male Treecko

Uber Bito- female Poochyena

Galen- male Tailow

Triton- male Corphish

Yudaina- Beautifly female

Klepta- female Zigzagoon

Seena- female Seedot(Oak's Lab)

Leonardo- male Buizel(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Magikarp-(Petalburg Gym)

 **Kali's Pokémon:**

Hades- male Poochyena

Oceanus- male Carvanah

 **May's Pokémon:**

Torchic-male

Silcoon- female

Budew- male

 **Brock's Pokémon:**

Steelix-male (Pewter Gym)

Geodude- male(Pewter Gym)

Crobat-male(Pewter Gym)

Forretress-male

Sunkern- female

Ferroseed- male

 **Max's Pokémon:**

Magikarp-male

Slakoth-male

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.

azuki HaHH


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rustboro Gym:

Hazuki was standing in the challengers box today with Ash and the others in the crowd. Ash observes her body language and nods to himself, Hazuki was primed for battle, ready to adjust her strategies on the fly like a true trainer could. " This is a two on two battle between the challenger Hazuki Maple of Petalburg City and Roxanne, the leader of the Rustboro Gym. Only the challenger is allowed to switch pokémon. "

Roxanne calls out her Golem and Hazuki nods to herself before calling out Triton. Roxanne had learned her lesson from battling Ash, these trainers would and could think outside the box. When she orders Golem to use Rollout Hazuki was quick to implement the strategy she had picked up from Ash's battle against Whitney, the leader of the Goldenrod City Gym. The dust cloud provided ample cover for her purposes and Triton hides in one of the trenches, Metal Claw already primed and ready for use. Golem goes careening towards the leader's box since his momentum worked against him. Ash smirks as he sees what Hazuki had pulled off, " Brock, imagine what she could do with a Diglett or Sandshrew. "

Brock chuckles, " She's been watching your old battles, got to admit, that is a good way to deal with Rollout. "

" Battling Whitney was fun, maybe I'll get a Miltank for myself at some point. " Ash states while Hazuki orders a Knock Gun, combination of Knock Off and Water Gun. Golem was unable to battle after that and Roxanne looks appraisingly at her opponent, Hazuki Maple was to be underestimated at your own peril apparently. Having her Corphish make those trenches while also kicking up enough dust to hide what was being done, then hiding in one of the trenches with Metal Claw primed, yes, Hazuki Maple was an upcoming trainer to watch, that much was for certain.

After the referee announces the results Roxanne sends out Nosepass. Hazuki recalls Triton and thinks over her options carefully before calling out Klepta. Once the battle begins Mud Sport was used immediately and then Klepta poured on the speed, priming an Iron Tail and nailing Nosepass with it before getting out of the line of fire. Roxanne looks at her opponent, not many would use a Zigzagoon against her, then again Mud Sport would lessen the power in Zap Cannon. Plus that Zigzagoon was quite fast as well. " Use Rock Tomb, Nosepass. "

" Klepta, evade with Quick Attack. "

Even as Klepta avoids the Rock Tomb Hazuki is already planning the next move and implementing it, " Swift. "

The star shaped attack hits Nosepass head on and another Quick Tail follows that up easily enough. Klepta gets back out of there and with the use of Quick Attack avoids the Zap Cannon that comes her way. Ash could easily figure out Hazuki's strategy, hit and fade since Klepta was much faster than Nosepass. Combining Quick Attack with Iron Tail was ingenious of her. Ash would have to work on that himself if only to ensure Pikachu could pull it off when necessary. Kali watches her big sister battle closely since she knew she would be challenging the gyms herself next year and Max was also taking notes as well. May was watching how her twin was combining her attacks so she could get some ideas for her own battles and performances.

Nosepass uses Tackle and Klepta uses Quick Attack to dodge before zipping back in with another Iron Tail and combining it with Swift. Nosepass stumbles even as Klepta zips out of range, ready to move if another Zap Canon was used. Hazuki trained her pokémon to still use their natural instincts in case they noticed something before she did. That was where most trainers went wrong, they trained natural instincts out of their pokémon. Klepta senses the Zap Cannon preparing to fire and tenses on her forepaws before pushing up off of the ground at just the right moment, then she spins around in the air and fires off a Swift attack and uses that to propel herself safely back out of the firing zone.

" Go Klepta. " Ash calls out, that had been very well executed on Klepta's part. Pikachu cheers on his poké friend and Uber Bito, curled up on Ash's lap yips her support of her teammate. Klepta was making female pokémon look good. May was astounded at what that little Zigzagoon had managed to pull off. May had never seen a true battle until Ash's battle with her father and then his battle with Roxanne as well. She was beginning to realize that pokémon could do a lot of incredible things if trained properly. Hazuki had always wanted to make it to master status and perhaps be an elite four for a region. The way she was battling and training right now May thought it might be possible for her twin.

Klepta lands on her feet properly and zooms forward, hitting Nosepass with another Quick Tail attack, knocking Nosepass out. " Nosepass is unable to battle, the winner is Klepta. Hazuki Maple of Petalburg City has beaten Gym Leader Roxanne. " Hiker Marc says as he had been the referee.

Hazuki receives 1680 poké dollars for winning, TM 39 which contains Rock Tomb, and the Stone Badge, she places the badge in her badge case before calling Triton out again and giving both of her Pokémon Sitrus Berries for a job well done. " Very well done, Hazuki, it is my honor to award you the Stone Badge. I look forward to seeing the rest of your battles. " Roxanne states.

" I had fun battling you, Roxanne. " Hazuki says as she picks up Klepta, nuzzling her Zigzagoon. Hazuki would have Max brush her later while she used a special oil on Triton. Hazuki fully believed in rewarding her pokémon for a job well done. Of course, now she and Ash would need to train their Tailow hardcore not to mention she needed to catch a Shroomish. Dewford Island had a fighting type gym and they couldn't get Fairy types at the moment. If they could catch another flying type that would be helpful. Their best bet was to train up their Tailow though.

Once they've left the gym Hazuki sends Triton to Professor Oak's so she could catch a Shroomish. Ash immediately volunteers to go Shroomish hunting with her and Hazuki makes sure to stock up on what she would need in Petalburg Forest once again. Brock shakes his head at this as he understood why Ash was so quick to volunteer to spend time with that particular Maple twin.

Dewford Island:

Ritchie Hiroshi rolls his shoulders as he gets ready to battle Brawly, Rose was already being put through the ringer training wise. Cruise had long since evolved since that Lugia mess he and Ash had dealt with and was working on some fighting type moves along with his endurance. The auburn haired male still wore the same hat his outfit was still the same colors only switched around, where there had been teal was now yellow, dark blue was now teal, and where the yellow had been was dark blue. He now wore fingerless gloves that reversed the color scheme of his previous ones as well. The thirteen year old had no idea that he would be seeing Ash and Brock again soon. Sparky was working on Iron Tail on one of the boulders on Dewford Island and Ritchie was planning to catch a Whismur in the cave on the island as well. The cave was also purported to have Mawhile living in it as well. Ritchie had stocked up on all kinds of Pokéballs for his foray into the cave. Right now was for training.

The Gardenia Town native was just waiting for the right moment to challenge Brawly and that moment hadn't come just yet. Right now was for training and getting new pokémon.

Mauville City:

Elektra stretches as she gets ready for the day, her gray hair with yellow highlights stood out in a crowd. She chose to wear a yellow halter top, a gray and yellow bandana to hold her hair back, black shorts, gray knee socks, and gray combat boots with yellow soles. She happened to be specializing in electric types and her starter happened to be Electrike. She'd managed to catch a Magnemite and Plusle as well. Even now she was training hard in order to face Wattson then she'd work on getting the other badges she needed in order to enter the Hoenn League. There were plenty of gyms that she could go to and she needed two badges before she could challenge the Petalburg Gym. Each region had at least fifteen registered gyms which meant she should be able to get by without challenging the Rustboro Gym. Of course, she would have to train her pokémon up significantly in order to stand a chance against Wattson.

Elektra heads for a clearing to train her pokémon up, especially evading attacks and their speed. No way in hell was she going to allow herself to lose her first gym battle because she was complacent. She'd opted to wait until she was closer to thirteen to go on her journey, mostly so she could actually wear the more risqué clothes and not have to deal with her female relatives bitching at her too much. She was old enough to be able to wear clothes that accentuated her natural beauty. Why her parents seemed to think she didn't understand why they didn't want her to wear form fitting clothes was beyond her. She knew enough martial arts to be able to handle herself and if all else failed she could have her pokémon unleash electric hell upon the fools. Or smack them around with Iron Tail, whatever tripped her trigger at that precise moment.

Plusle was working on speed, evasion, and attacking all at the same time with the others, they were attacking and evading each other in melee combat at full speed if only to work on several battling abilities at the same time. Lessening the time it took to charge up attacks, firing them off on the move while dodging as well. Elektra knew damn well that speed was going to be a major factor in a battle between electric types though she could get a ground type which would be immune to electric attacks. It was worth thinking on at any rate. She may want to be an electric pokémon master but that didn't mean she couldn't have other types though the Unova region had Stunfisk, a combination ground and electric type pokémon. Stunfisk could also be found in the Kalos region on the way to Dendemille Town.

Elektra pulls out her PokéGear and puts in a call to her cousin in Dendemille Town. Yōseika might have a Stunfisk she'd be willing to trade her. They haggle for a while but Yōseika agreed to go catch a Stunfisk for Elektra if she managed to get her a Feebas. Thankfully Elektra happened to have all three rods on her and she sets out to catch herself a Feebas so she could get a Stunfisk. She was grateful that she had twenty of each ball available. One hour later she has Feebas for her cousin and heads to the Pokémon Center in Mauville City to set up the trade. Having a dual Ground and Electric type would be very useful to say the least.

Elektra almost squealed when she calls her new Stunfisk out for the first time not knowing her cousin did in fact squeal upon seeing her new Feebas. Stunfisk happened to be male with a Sassy nature and the ability of Limber which prevents paralysis and the hidden ability of Sand Veil. Sand Veil which increases evasion during sandstorms or the move Sandstorm, it also meant that pokémon with that ability wouldn't take damage if they otherwise would during a sandstorm. Useful abilities, that was for certain. Stunfisk knew the moves Fissure, Flail, Tackle, Water Gun, Mud Slap, Mud Sport, Bide Thundershock, Mud Shot, Camouflage, Mud Bomb, Discharge, and Endure with the Egg Move of Pain Split. Pain Split adds the current HP of the user and target Pokémon. It then divides this value by two and sets the HP of both Pokémon to the result. If the new value is higher than the maximum HP of either Pokémon, that Pokémon will have its HP set to that maximum. Pain Split will fail if the target is behind a Substitute.

Elektra was so loving her new Stunfisk though she also checked out what moves he could learn from tutoring Electroweb and Water Pulse looked exceptionally good to teach her new pokémon. She has her team looked over and then heads back out to train. Stunfisk is set to work on learning Water Pulse first while the others are put back to work what they had been doing previously, melee style training. Elektra may catch herself another Feebas at some point but at least now she had a pokémon that was immune to electric attacks while also capable of dishing them out. Most trainers preferred to catch their own pokémon but she had no problems with trading for one she would have had to wait for a few years to be able to catch on her own. She also takes the time to play with her Stunfisk, no sense in not bonding properly with her new pokémon after all.

That was where a lot of trainers went wrong with the pokémon they got in trades. They didn't spend enough time bonding with them and that was when everything went to hell in a handbasket for a trainer. Elektra knew how to appease electric types and more importantly she made damn certain to keep up to date on everything. It would do her no good to get caught flat-footed by some new research. Though having a Fairy Type was a bit ridiculous even if dragon types were weak against fairy types. It somewhat disturbed her that her cousin Yōseika was a Fairy Type specialist.

Still, it would be fun to try and get a Dragonite because they could learn how to use thunder, so could Gyarados come to think of it. This could be fun, getting pokémon that could use electric type attacks along with the pure electric types.

 **Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu-male

Poochyena-female

Seedot-female

Tailow-male

Shroomish-male

Treecko-male

Slakoth-male(Oak's Lab)

Cascoon-female(Oak's Lab)

Silcoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Zigzagoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Carvanah-male(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Kingler-male(Oak's Lab)

Charizard-male(with Liza in Charicific Valley)

Bulbasaur-male (Oak's Lab)

Pidgeot-male (defending Pidgey flock back in Pallet Town)

Butterfree-male(with shiny pink Butterfree, now near Pallet Town)

Thirty male Tauros-(Oak's Lab)

Muk-male(Oak's Lab)

Snorlax-male(Oak's Lab)

Bayleef-female(Oak's Lab)

Cyndaquil-male(Oak's Lab)

Totodile-male(Oak's Lab)

Phanpy-male(Oak's Lab)

Heracross-male(Oak's Lab)

Shiny Noctowl-male(Oak's Lab)

Lapras-male(Oak's Lab)

Mother Lapras-(Oak's Lab)

Primeape-male(in training)

Squirtle-male(with a Jenny)

 **Hazuki's Pokémon:**

Raphael- male Treecko

Uber Bito- female Poochyena

Galen- male Tailow

Triton- male Corphish

Yudaina- Beautifly female

Klepta- female Zigzagoon

Seena- female Seedot(Oak's Lab)

Leonardo- male Buizel(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Magikarp-(Petalburg Gym)

 **Kali's Pokémon:**

Hades- male Poochyena

Oceanus- male Carvanah

 **May's Pokémon:**

Torchic-male

Silcoon- female

Budew- male

 **Brock's Pokémon:**

Steelix-male (Pewter Gym)

Geodude- male(Pewter Gym)

Crobat-male(Pewter Gym)

Forretress-male

Sunkern- female

Ferroseed- male

 **Max's Pokémon:**

Magikarp-male

Slakoth-male

 **Ritchie's Pokémon:**

Zippo- male Charmeleon

Sparky- male Pikachu

Happy- male Butterfree

Cruise- male Tyranitar

Rose- female Tailow

 **Elektra's Pokémon:**

Electrike- female

Magnemite- genderless

Plusle- female

Feebas- female(traded to cousin)

Stunfisk-male(received from cousin in trade)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Petalburg Forest:

Hazuki is having a fun time hunting for Shroomish with Ash, Pikachu, and Uber Bito. Raphael was also helping out with Shroomish hunting by practicing his stealth and driving them towards his mistress. Ash already had a Shroomish, but he could catch a few more to use in trades and what not. Maybe he could send one to Professor Ivy in the Orange Islands. Heck he could send some to Professor Elm too and maybe a striped pokémon to Casey as well. Misty had thanked him for the pokémon he had sent to her. Since she was stuck being the gym leader it meant that she couldn't get the pokémon herself though she did send him several Net, Dive, and Lure Balls that were registered to her so he could catch Pokémon in her name. She'd also paid him back the cost of the Balls he'd used as well.

Ash just couldn't understand how her sisters could even begin to just hand out badges like that. Had he used Pikachu then he would have beaten Misty easily which is why they had given him the Cascade Badge. Misty was bringing in Gym Trainers though and hoping to hell to get one trained up to the point where he or she could be authorized to give out badges so she could have a break. Misty was quite frankly ready to kick the asses of her sisters for nearly getting the gym shut down. Ash couldn't blame her for that either, thankfully the Pokémon Inspection Agency or PIA for short had passed the Cerulean Gym and Brock had officially given the reins over to his father, dotting all the I's and crossing all the T's until Forrest was old enough to become the leader after a few years of travelling and gaining some new Pokémon for the gym.

Erika had gotten a rude awakening from her inspection and it was about damn time someone came down on her for not battling boys. She either shaped up, got replaced, or the gym got shut down. Viridian City got screwed over when Giovanni was discovered to be the leader of Team Rocket. Thankfully Silver had stepped in until someone else could be found though his father still hadn't been caught. That and his grandmother had apparently been the old leader of Team Rocket. Silver was trying to redeem his family after two generations at least running Team Rocket.

Hazuki managed to catch a Shroomish with the ability of Poison Heal, egg move of Focus Punch, and she would be teaching him Synthesis. Shroomish ended up with the nickname of Shuichi in honor of her favorite kitsune thief from the _Yu Yu Hakusho_ anime/manga. She also made damn sure to teach him every seed and effect move she could as Shuichi Minamino a.k.a Yoko Kurama was a damn tricky bastard, something she fully approved of. Why fight hard when you can fight smart though she would beat Lt. Surge without effects just so the pain in the ass couldn't whine at her. Oh, she fully intended to hit Kanto's gyms after Hoenn and hoped the Ash would be willing to go back through his home region with her, besides unlike him she had heard about the battle frontier and that might actually get his interest. She'd tell him after they got through her home region though and made sure she brought Max with her since Kali would be old enough to have her license by then.

Since she would still be with Ash their parents would have no reason to nix the idea. She was damn well going to keep Max with her until he had his own license. How the hell was he supposed to take over the gym if he wasn't allowed to grow on his own. Apparently their mother hadn't thought of that just yet as Hazuki was not a type specialist trainer. Max loved the normal type and Hazuki was going to try and get an Eevee for him. She knew they could be caught in Kalos and she puts in a call to Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym Leader. They'd ended up as pen pals and stayed in touch ever since. Clemont had been thinking about getting an Eevee that he could raise into a Jolteon anyhow. Clemont would be working out a deal to get her a female Eevee if only so she could breed them, one for Max with an Everstone, and one for Kali that she could evolve into an Umbreon. Ash, hearing her side of the conversation asks for two more Eevee, one for the Cerulean City Gym, along with a water stone being sent, and one for himself.

Clemont jumps on the opportunity to get into a good relationship with Misty, evolution stones were easy enough to pick up in Lumiose City. Clemont was even going to deliver the Eevee for Hazuki and crew in person. He did have Gym Trainers that were authorized to give out the Voltage Badge unlike Misty. Hell, the Pewter Gym was starting up that program as well with the PIA's help. Brock was not going to let them try and drag him back to the gym against his will, dammit. Clemont agreed to call them when he had the Eevee secured so he knew where to go to in Hoenn and he would be using Sabrina's Teleport Transport service. All gym leaders got that for free if they managed to beat her, he had by using his Helioptile at the time. Hazuki was planning on sending him an Electrike for his birthday, instead she'd give her to him in person.

She'd called Wattson about that and Wattson had to admit that Clemont needed more of a variety of pokémon for his gym than he currently had. Maybe they'd have Clemont meet them in Mauville City depending upon when he managed to secure the Eevee and when they managed to get there as well. Dewford Island or Dewford Town was next on their agenda though if push came to shove Hazuki would make May go with Brock to a contest. There probably wouldn't be a problem since she would be with Kali and Max. They preferred her anyhow because May could not keep a secret though even she knew when to keep her trap shut when it came to telling their parents certain things. Thankfully she had some survival instincts.

Hazuki works hard on training Shuichi up while also working with her other pokémon though Ash had no problems with watching over them for her. He started them all save for Pikachu and Shuichi on a melee type battle to work on their natural instincts. Pikachu was helping Shuichi train, Pikachu was damn good at gathering energy and that's what Shuichi needed to do for Synthesis. While that's going on Hazuki is training herself once more and Ash smirks, makes sure the melee Pokémon were on task before deciding to spar with Hazuki. Hazuki dodges everything he throws her way easily, having been Sailor Moon had its perks after all. She had learned to dodge before anything else in her last life. If there was one thing she made sure she knew how to do it was dodge at the absolute very last second.

Ash was actually a damn good sparring partner, " Where'd you learn how to fight anyhow? "

Ash chuckles, " From a Mienfoo at the Oak Ranch. "

Hazuki deflects his next attack even as she blinks before going down into a sweep kick, " Dad had Bruno of the Kanto/Johto Elite Four train me, Kali, and Max joined those lessons while May didn't. "

It was Ash's turn to goggle at her, " Well, hell, I wasn't expecting that, at all. "

" No one ever does. " Hazuki admits, " It's nice to have an actual sparring partner that keeps me on my toes. "

Ash turns a backflip that also doubled as an attack only Hazuki went into a back bend to avoid his kick that would have hit her jaw easily enough. The younger girl was grinning, she'd travel with Ash as long as he wanted to travel just to be able to spar with him like this. She knew why he kept getting them alone, it was an opportunity for them to bond without having to deal with her siblings or Brock as chaperones. Certain touches when it came to blocks might wander or linger here and there. Nothing major at the moment since Ash was older than her. They'd probably be able to start dating in two years though nothing said they couldn't sneak around for a while. If there was one thing she knew how to do it was lie straight faced to parents and not get caught. Ikuko never caught on to the fact that her daughter was Sailor Moon or that Usagi's detentions were way too frequent. Haruna-sensei held her back for _special lessons_. Usagi had never said anything because Haruna-sensei had paid damn well for those particular lessons.

She had all that money still, converted into Poké Dollars, but she still had all the money she made during the _special lessons_ she had with Haruna-sensei. Those also included a few where she and Naru were invited to Haruna-sensei's house for _extra special lessons_. Mayumi had known and covered for Usagi with Ikuko. The fact that Ikuko nor Kenji had ever caught on to the fact that their daughter was a paid Loli by a teacher just proved how little they cared about her. Hazuki once more shakes herself out of her internal musings metaphorically before setting to work on possibly beating Ash. Their pokémon are all resting by this point in time and watching their trainers spar. Raphael and Seedot would help Shuichi with Seed Bomb in a little while.

Rustboro Pokémon Center:

Kali brushes Hades happily while Max works with his pokémon that Hazuki was kind enough to hold for him until he was old enough to go on his own journey. Brock was working with his pokémon at a spot Nurse Joy had recommended to him. He had to make sure he was ready to school Roxanne, good looking female or not there was no way in hell Brock was going to lose a battle to Roxanne. The pride of the Pewter City Gym was on the line.

May was working out appeals moves for her first official contest in Slateport City. After watching the Rustboro Contest she had a better idea of what was needed for the appeals round, and her battles with Brock was helping her get used to battling though he did help her out with making the moves look good as well. He had watched Soledad often enough back home after all. Keeping Brock's tips in mind May sets to work she knew there was little chance of her winning her first contest but, it would give her experience after all. All three of her siblings would have no problem with giving her a reality check either.

Especially Hazuki as she had had actually Gibbs slapped her(Author's Note: I love NCIS and Gibbs method of keeping idiocy in check) several times over the years. Their parents would have stopped it if not for the fact that Hazuki was trying to get her twin to wake up and smell reality. Hazuki had only done so when May really went off the rails and she always pulled her slaps too.

Lumiose City/Cyllage City/Route 10:

Clemont rolls his shoulders as he leaves a gym trainer in charge before going to Cyllage City and heading up towards Geosenge Town, that was where he was going to find the Eevee though he did need to catch a Sigilyph for the female Eevee for Hazuki. He made sure to have Ultra Balls, Repeat Balls, Heal Balls, and Quick Balls on hand. It had been a long time since he had gone pokémon hunting. It didn't take him long to catch the five male Eevee though he did catch one for his little sister Bonnie as well. She loved pokémon as much as he did though she was more likely to go for cute pokémon. Eevee fit that definition, that much was for certain.

Catching Sigilyph was a pain in the ass but worth it. He heads back into Cyllage City and gets the pokémon he just caught looked over before he sends one Eevee and a Water Stone to Cerulean City via Delibird Deliveries with a note explaining things to Misty Waterflower, Cerulean City's Gym Leader. Grant came down to the Pokémon Center when he realized Celmont was in the area, " What brings the Lumiose Gym Leader out my way anyhow? "

" My pen pal from school asked for some Eevee and since they can be caught in the wild in Kalos…"

" She asked you to get some for her. " Grant finishes.

" Well, I had to catch a Sigilyph to get her a female Eevee, the others are for her little sister and brother, plus a trainer she met up with that she's traveling with, and I used Delibird Deliveries to send another to Misty Waterflower, apparently her new friend knows the Cerulean City Gym Leader. " Clemont states, " I included a Water Stone for Misty as well. "

Grant grins, " Maybe I should send a few pokémon the other rock leaders' way. "

" Only if you go to Celadon City and school Erika. " Clemont says seriously.

Grant winces, they had all heard about the warnings the Celadon Gym Leader had gotten from the PIA and the Pokémon League itself. Erika gave gym leaders a bad name along with Giovanni, the former leader of the Viridian City Gym. Ramos would have gone to deliver the beat down himself if he weren't getting on in years. Gardenia was too new to her position to take off and deliver the beat down herself. " We could have Cilan do it for us since Striaton Gym has three leaders. Chili and Cress could handle things without him for a little while. " Grant states.

Clemont and Grant both smirk and go to call the Striaton gym. Chili and Cress both got evil looks on their faces when it came to thinking about their brother putting Erika in her place. Needless to say most gym leaders couldn't stand how she gave them all bad names, especially the grass type leaders. She'd gotten somewhat better after getting her ass handed to her by Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum, especially after Misty and Brock had called the PIA down on her. She still needed refresher courses every so often however.

Dewford Town/Island:

Ritchie rolls his shoulders as he heads into the cave on the island so he could get a Makuhita at the very least. A cave he learned was called Granite Cave. He had stocked up on Dusk and Quick balls, since Dusk Balls were especially useful in caves. Sparky was on his shoulder while he meanders through Granite Cave. A Quick Ball was out already primed when he ran into Abra, and he did the same for Zubat, no need to deal with Supersonic even if he did happen to have a large stock of Persim Berries on hand. Then he ran into a horde of Aron. Sparky sets to work taking them down, and once the final Aron is weakened enough he throws the primed Dusk Ball. Ritchie smiles as he thinks about the new additions to his team.

The rest of the time he just spent battling the pokémon in Granite Cave as a means of getting his pokémon stronger. Though he would switch out one of his pokémon for Crusher at some point before he faced Brawly. He did find some useful items too and stores them away for safe keeping.

 **Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu-male

Poochyena-female

Seedot-female

Tailow-male

Shroomish-male

Treecko-male

Slakoth-male(Oak's Lab)

Cascoon-female(Oak's Lab)

Silcoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Zigzagoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Carvanah-male(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Kingler-male(Oak's Lab)

Charizard-male(with Liza in Charicific Valley)

Bulbasaur-male (Oak's Lab)

Pidgeot-male (defending Pidgey flock back in Pallet Town)

Butterfree-male(with shiny pink Butterfree, now near Pallet Town)

Thirty male Tauros-(Oak's Lab)

Muk-male(Oak's Lab)

Snorlax-male(Oak's Lab)

Bayleef-female(Oak's Lab)

Cyndaquil-male(Oak's Lab)

Totodile-male(Oak's Lab)

Phanpy-male(Oak's Lab)

Heracross-male(Oak's Lab)

Shiny Noctowl-male(Oak's Lab)

Lapras-male(Oak's Lab)

Mother Lapras-(Oak's Lab)

Primeape-male(in training)

Squirtle-male(with a Jenny)

 **Hazuki's Pokémon:**

Raphael- male Treecko

Uber Bito- female Poochyena

Galen- male Tailow

Triton- male Corphish(off active team)

Yudaina- Beautifly female

Klepta- female Zigzagoon

Shuichi- male Shroomish

Seena- female Seedot(Oak's Lab)

Leonardo- male Buizel(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Magikarp-(Petalburg Gym)

 **Kali's Pokémon:**

Hades- male Poochyena

Oceanus- male Carvanah

 **May's Pokémon:**

Torchic-male

Silcoon- female

Budew- male

 **Brock's Pokémon:**

Steelix-male (Pewter Gym)

Geodude- male(Pewter Gym)

Crobat-male(Pewter Gym)

Forretress-male

Sunkern- female

Ferroseed- male

 **Max's Pokémon:**

Magikarp-male

Slakoth-male

 **Ritchie's Pokémon:**

Zippo- male Charmeleon

Sparky- male Pikachu

Happy- male Butterfree

Cruise- male Tyranitar

Rose- female Tailow

Houdini- male Abra

Liatris- female Zubat(at Lab)

Crusher- male Aron(at Lab)

 **Elektra's Pokémon:**

Electrike- female

Magnemite- genderless

Plusle- female

Feebas- female(traded to cousin)

Stunfisk-male(received from cousin in trade)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rustboro City:

Ash, May, Max, Kali, Hazuki, and Roxanne's students are all at the gym ready to see a gym leader smack down type of battle. Brock may not be a gym leader anymore, but the reputation of the pewter City Gym was on the line. He would not lose to Roxanne without putting up one helluva fight! " This is a two on two elimination battle between challenger Roxanne of Rustboro City and Brock Slate of Pewter City. Neither challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Battle begin! " Hiker Marc declares.

Roxanne sends out Golem and Brock smirks before sending out Geodude, after all of those battles with Team Rocket Brock knew damn well his Geodude could handle his final evolutionary state just fine, " Golem, Roll Out! "

" Geodude, Earthquake, Go! "

" Duuuude(On it)! " Geodude calls out, stopping Golem in his tracks. Roxanne blinks at this tactic and Brock smirks once more.

" Geodude, let's have some fun, Toxic then follow that up with Fling. "

Roxanne curses and gives her Golem an antidote while Brock goes through his Geodude's arsenal of moves. Traveling with Ash had made it so he thought outside of the box, " Use Rock Smash! "

Golem goes careening backwards as the super effective attack hits him, " Rockslide, Golem! "

" Counter that with Earthquake, Geodude. " Brock had maxed out Earthquake with PP ups since it generally only had ten uses. He'd maxed it out to sixteen uses because he knew damn well it was necessary, " Now, use Power Up Punch! "

" Golem, use Iron Defense! "

In the stands the shockwaves of the battle could be felt. Every gym had psychic pokémon to protect the stands. Hazuki whistles, " Damn, remind me to challenge him for the Boulder Badge. "

Ash chuckles at this even as Brock orders Geodude to use Bulldoze. Golem cries out as the super effective attack hits him head on. Brock had invested heavily in TM's when he had been in Celadon City. Ground type moves were good to use against Rock Type pokémon after all. Roxanne gives Golem a Max Potion and Brock narrows his eyes, oh, it was so on now, " Reverse Whack-a-Diglett, Geodude! "

Ash and Hazuki both cheer at this decision, poor Golem could only hunker down and take it. Roxanne's eyes narrow, apparently Brock was a firm believer in using TM's to supplement his pokémon's abilities. " Finish this with Superpower, Geodude. "

" Dude(Done)! " Golem collapses.

" Golem is unable to battle, Geodude is the winner. " Hiker Marc states.

Brock recalls Geodude and when Roxanne calls out Steelix, " Let's go, Steelix! "

" The second round will be Steelix versus Steelix, battle begin! " Hiker Marc says.

" Steelix, use Dragon Breath. " Roxanne commands.

" Counter with Sandstorm and then use Aqua Tail. " Brock snaps off.

Sandstorm manages to dilute the Dragon Breath's power and damage Steelix. Aqua Tail does some significant damage, Roxanne uses a Hyper Potion on Steelix and then orders an Ice Fang attack. Brock grins, " Use Curse, let's stop Roxanne from using items. Then let's have some real fun and use Fire Fang. "

Brock had given Steelix a Yache Berry to hold since they lessened the effects of super effective Ice Type attacks. After eating his berry Steelix roars out a challenge and Brock glares down Roxanne, " Nice try but, I believe I've been at this just a little longer and I've been journeying. You try travelling with Ash and not getting innovative with your battling. "

Ash snorts, that wasn't taking into consideration the interactions with Mewtwo, Team Rocket, and other crazy shit that seemed to follow him around. Brock's Steelix lands his Fire Fang attack and then Brock smirks an Ash type smirk that scared Jessie, James, and Meowth. " Sunny Day and then use Fire Fang once more. "

Roxanne curses at this, " Steelix use Rest. "

Rest allows Steelix to survive the powered up Fire Fang attack and Brock narrows his eyes, " Steelix, use Sandstorm and Gyro Ball in concert with each other. "

Roxanne's eyes widen at this, Brock certainly wasn't holding back in his battle with her, " Steelix use Payback. "

Brock swears at this and uses a Max Potion on Steelix, he needed to take her down in one move, but how could he do it? " Earthquake, now! "

Steelix roars and lands a critical hit on his fellow Steelix, " Aqua Tail! "

Roxanne curses once again since Curse had made it so she couldn't use items. Steelix collapses after a moment and Hiker Marc steps forward, " Roxanne's Steelix is unable to battle the winner if Brock and his Steelix. "

Brock ends up getting 3380 Poké Dollars for his victory and glory for Pewter Gym. He also receives the Stone Badge for his efforts, " Send the Pewter Gym some Nosepass since you lost, we could use some more diversification that isn't water types. My mother tried to turn it into a Water and Rock Type Gym. "

Everyone there goggles at this admission, " I'll get a hold of the other Rock Gym Leaders and we'll take turns swinging by to make sure Pewter City stays a rock gym. "

" Oh, my little brother Forrest is going to make sure of that. " Brock says, " If necessary I'll call Sabrina, and use Teleport Transport to go back home and beat my mother down again. "

" You could always ask Misty to do so for you. Hell, Tracey would help out as well. " Ash says, " You did good, Brock, you too, Steelix. Those psychic types had to work really hard to keep the barriers up. "

" That battle rocked. I am so challenging you for the Boulder Badge when I go through Kanto. " Hazuki says, Uber Bito at her feet yipping happily, she had enjoyed the battle too.

Max grins, " That was so cool. I always wondered what a battle between gym leaders would be like. "

" I can't wait until I can challenge gyms. " Kali says, Hades yipping excitedly at her feet, he had really liked the battle.

May had gotten some inspiration from watching such a high level battle for appeals moves, " That was really intense. " May offers, she wasn't really that into Gym Battles after all.

Once they leave the gym they stock up on supplies, Hazuki goes shopping for some more halter tops, she liked the way Ash looked at her, though she does get a few more t-shirts as well for when they swung back through Petalburg City for their gym battles. Once stocked up on some more clothes Hazuki rejoins the others though she did pick up some clothes for Kali as well. They needed to keep up with their styles after all.

Dewford Island:

Ritchie rolls his shoulders as he goes back into the cave if only to get more experience for his pokémon. Since he would be facing a Fighting Type Gym he knew he needed to train hard core and make damned sure he battled smarter not harder. That was the problem with most trainers, they battled hard not smart. You had to think outside the box like a coordinator to truly go far as a trainer. Where coordinators went wrong was in not going for beauty and power, it was why gym battlers had the tendency to win any battles between them and coordinators, they went for power.

He was just grateful for the fact that he happened to have an experience all, or it would be a nightmare getting Houdini trained up. The only move any Abra had was Teleport and that was only good for running from battle. Training Houdini up properly was an absolute must. He would need Houdini to face Brawly, and Rose would be extremely helpful as well though Ritchie would not limit himself. Maybe he could catch a Wingull as well, the day was still young after all. For now he would be training in the cave until he decided to take a break.

Unknown to Ritchie Butch and Cassidy of Team Rocket are following him for a chance to steal his Pokémon and catch some from this area of Hoenn. Giovanni had sent them to oversee getting Team Rocket set up in Hoenn instead of relying upon Jessie and James. Of course, these two bumblers didn't realize that Ritchie was one of the trainers that had interfered with their Lugia catching operation. It helped that Sparky wasn't on his shoulder at the moment, but walking on the ground ahead of his trainer.

Mauville City:

Elektra stretches her body while training her pokémon, making her halter top stretch tightly across her unbound chest. This causes a male trainer that was passing by her to stumble, just like she had planned since the outline of her hardened nipples was visible. She gives her team their orders as he approaches her already knowing this trainer would pay her quite a bit to have some fun with her. There was no rule against trainers making money with their bodies after all. As she lets him dominate her up against a tree she stays just alert enough to make sure none of her family approached. No need to let a good thing get ruined by her prudish relatives.

Elektra earned all twenty thousand Poké Dollars along with said trainer's name, and PokéNav number as well. She gave him hers so if they were in the same area they could have some more fun together. She loved the more experienced partners for her business as they were generally very good at what they were doing to her at the moment. She gets her clothes resituated while continuing to oversee the training of her pokémon. She might just get to have some more sinful fun if she played her cards right. There was a reason why she made sure to dress the way she did, all the more fun she could have with trainers of either gender. In her opinion once you were old enough to become a trainer you were old enough to have sinful fun as well.

Generally speaking new trainers had been kept in the dark about stuff like that since parents felt that they were too young to be given The Talk. Corrupting the new trainers was so much fun as they were always so much more responsive when it came to sinful delights. Some came to her because they had watched her with older trainers wanting to know what they had been doing. She gave them a practical demonstration using their own bodies that would have them begging for more. They were the ones that would pay by being her sinful playtimes slave for a week since they didn't have much money to speak of. How her family had never caught on she would never understand. The camping ruse would only work so many times after all.

Being a Sinful Girl was a lot of fun for her since it meant plenty of deliciously sinful playtime for her. There had never been a Sinful Girl before, Bug Catchers, Hex Maniacs, Battle Girls, those had been done, but never her title before. She would bear it with pride since she was proud of her ability to play sinfully with numerous playmates with rave reviews. She had nothing to be ashamed of, yet she knew her family would try to make her feel shame for her actions. She redirects her attention back to training, mostly speed, endurance, and power since she would be facing Wattson first. Her family thought she would be a Battle Girl. That was not freaking likely with how much she happened to like sinful play. There was just something so fucking delightful about playing sinfully with others.

" Excuse me, Miss Elektra, I was told to ask you what a Sinful Girl is. "

Elektra looks to her left to see a new trainer wearing a yellow t-shirt, white denim shorts, and purple sneakers with magenta colored hair, green eyes yet no bust to speak of at the moment. " A Sinful Girl is someone whom plays sinfully with other trainers. Let me teach you how to be a Sinful Girl…"

" I'm Nina from Old Dale Town. "

" Nina, to play sinfully we need to remove all of our clothes. " Elektra starts her training of a new Sinful Girl. Nina is beet red from embarrassment while she removes her clothes, yet she trusts her sempai implicitly. A decision she doesn't regret when she ends up having the best time of her young life.

" Elektra-sensei, teach me how to be a Sinful Girl. " Nina says from under her new teacher as they cuddle.

Elektra had never considered taking an apprentice Sinful Girl, but now she was all for it since it meant more sinful playtime for her. While she trains a new Sinful Girl she also helps her train up her Mudkip and other pokémon to face Wattson. Nina's other pokémon were Poochyena, Ralts, and Zigzagoon. Nina would stay at the Pokémon Center during the night in daylight hours she would be training her pokémon while learning how to be the next Sinful Girl. Elektra had no idea she would start a trend with the whole Sinful Girl thing, but she was liking it. Sinful Girls had all the fun after all.

Outside of Rustboro City:

Hazuki was glad she had thought ahead asking about ways to Dewford Town/Island. They would get to Dewford Island with the help of Mr. Briney and his Wingull Peeko. This meant that they could take their time and if necessary she would shove May off with Brock to get to her contest. Kali and Max would be fine with her and Ash. Hell, there were some things that the other three siblings could only talk about without May present which was sad but true. Ash was enjoying her in her lilac colored halter top, purple denim shorts, gray knee socks, and black combat boots with purple soles.

Kali rolls her eyes at her hime and older sister's playing with Ash. The younger girl couldn't really fault her for this, though since Ash was a much better choice than that damnable Chiba Mamoru. The youngest Maple female watches as Hades nips at Uber Bito's heels only to receive an Iron Tail to the face. Kali snickers silently at this, apparently Uber Bito was in no mood to be bred at the current moment. Ash had also seen the interaction while also catching Kali's amusement, " Hazuki, you might want to recall Uber Bito for the moment since Hades just received an Iron Tail to the face. "

Hazuki groans before doing as then she calls out Galen, " You're going to be working on your endurance so you will be flying the entire time, okay? "

" Tail low tai(Got it, boss), " Galen states and flies overhead.

" Also, no going after any females to breed with them. " Hazuki adds.

Galen falters for a second even as Brock laughs, " Not the usual command you hear given to a pokémon. "

Hazuki shrugs, " I'm not the typical trainer either. "

" Neither is Ash. " Brock states.

" I didn't even check the gender of my pokémon until after I learned about Attract. Now I'm keeping the gender of them in mind in case they get hit by Attract, and I need to switch my pokémon out. " Ash states calling out his Tailow as well, giving him the same instructions as Galen. Ash's Tailow takes it better since he happened to be a battle junkie like Ash.

May sighs, " Why did you have to give that command, Hazuki? "

The inflection alone had Max and Kali backing up out of the blast zone. Their companions follow their lead while Hazuki spins on her heel, her sapphire eyes blazing as she looks at her twin, " Is there something you would like to say, May? "

" There is, how could you dress like a common trollop anyhow? " May asks her.

Kali's violet eyes widen in horror, " She did not just go there. "

Max looks at Kali, " Synonyms for trollop, Kali? "

" Whore, slut, hooker, working girl…" Kali says.

The other three all wince at once, " At least I'm not a prude. I take care of my body, take pride in my body. There's nothing wrong with showing off your curves, May! "

May stalks closer to her twin and slaps her, " I have decency enough to not go anywhere unattended like our mother asked of us. "

Hazuki lets her head go with the motion, " Dad overruled that ruling by mom in my case since I happen to have been trained by Bruce himself to defend myself. Not to mention the fact that I have no problem with what I heard during The Talk, May Maple! I can make up my own damned mind about certain matters like how to dress. Besides, I doubt Ash would let any of the morons get anywhere near me! "

" Why did she bring me into it? " Ash asks.

Kali sighs, " May already did by insinuating what you and my sister do when you're alone. "

Ash goes back over what was said and his eyes take on a light blue sheen though he lets Hazuki deal with May. " It's still improper for a girl to go anywhere without a chaperone. I also will be telling mom when we swing back through Petalburg City. "

Hazuki just smirks and uses her PokéNav to call their father, " Hazuki, darling, what's up? "

" Do you have a problem with me going off to train with Ash alone? " Hazuki asks point blank.

" None, Ash is a good person. What brought this on? "

" My twin whom called me a trollop. " Hazuki answers her father truthfully.

May takes the PokéNav from her twin when their father asks to speak to her alone. Hazuki could be seen taking deep breaths, trying to dispel her fury, " She called me a slut simply for the way I dress! "

" Spar with Ash, please, otherwise you're going to be in bitch mode until further notice. " Kali says.

Hazuki smirks and was on Ash in mere seconds. As the pair start a furious spar, both were rather pissed off with May said girl is getting reamed out by her father for her behavior towards her twin sister. Kali, Max, and Brock watch on in awe at the sheer level of skill the pair were displaying since they were going at full speed this time rather than half speed when they usually sparred. May returns ten minutes later, and pales when she realizes just how much she had pissed her twin off. She hadn't known Ash was Hazuki's sparring partner as well. May waits until they're done and cooled down before bowing in front of both of them and formally apologizing for her behavior earlier.

" Apology accepted, however your words have not been forgotten, sister. " Hazuki states, her voice as cold as the move Blizzard.

Ash echoes Hazuki's sentiment and really hopes he won't be travelling with May for long. He liked the other Maple siblings just fine. May happened to be an unbearable bitch that looked down on her twin for being confident enough in her looks and body to accentuate them. At least Hazuki wasn't showing cleavage yet. Ash would really have to glare the idiots away then.

 **Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu-male

Poochyena-female

Seedot-female

Tailow-male

Shroomish-male

Treecko-male

Slakoth-male(Oak's Lab)

Cascoon-female(Oak's Lab)

Silcoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Zigzagoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Carvanah-male(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Kingler-male(Oak's Lab)

Charizard-male(with Liza in Charicific Valley)

Bulbasaur-male (Oak's Lab)

Pidgeot-male (defending Pidgey flock back in Pallet Town)

Butterfree-male(with shiny pink Butterfree, now near Pallet Town)

Thirty male Tauros-(Oak's Lab)

Muk-male(Oak's Lab)

Snorlax-male(Oak's Lab)

Bayleef-female(Oak's Lab)

Cyndaquil-male(Oak's Lab)

Totodile-male(Oak's Lab)

Phanpy-male(Oak's Lab)

Heracross-male(Oak's Lab)

Shiny Noctowl-male(Oak's Lab)

Lapras-male(Oak's Lab)

Mother Lapras-(Oak's Lab)

Primeape-male(in training)

Squirtle-male(with a Jenny)

 **Hazuki's Pokémon:**

Raphael- male Treecko

Uber Bito- female Poochyena

Galen- male Tailow

Triton- male Corphish(off active team)

Yudaina- Beautifly female

Klepta- female Zigzagoon

Shuichi- male Shroomish

Seena- female Seedot(Oak's Lab)

Leonardo- male Buizel(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Magikarp-(Petalburg Gym)

 **Kali's Pokémon:**

Hades- male Poochyena

Oceanus- male Carvanah

 **May's Pokémon:**

Torchic-male

Silcoon- female

Budew- male

 **Brock's Pokémon:**

Steelix-male (Pewter Gym)

Geodude- male(Pewter Gym)

Crobat-male(Pewter Gym)

Forretress-male

Sunkern- female

Ferroseed- male

 **Max's Pokémon:**

Magikarp-male

Slakoth-male

 **Ritchie's Pokémon:**

Zippo- male Charmeleon

Sparky- male Pikachu

Happy- male Butterfree

Cruise- male Tyranitar

Rose- female Tailow

Houdini- male Abra

Liatris- female Zubat(at Lab)

Crusher- male Aron(at Lab)

 **Elektra's Pokémon:**

Electrike- female

Magnemite- genderless

Plusle- female

Feebas- female(traded to cousin)

Stunfisk-male(received from cousin in trade)

 **Nina:**

Mudkip- male

Poochyena- male

Ralts- female

Zigzagoon- male

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's Note: _this is telepathy_

Outside of Rustboro City:

Ash and friends blink when they run into these people in blue trying to shakedown an older man. Hazuki's blood boils when she sees that they're shaking down Mr. Devon of Devon Corporation that is based in Rustboro City, " Galen, Feather Missile. "

" Pikachu, Thunderbolt. " Ash orders immediately after.

Hazuki is quick to call out Yudaina and order a Stun Spore attack followed up by String Shot to wrap the fools up, " Mr. Devon, are you all right? " Hazuki asks him.

" Yes, but these fools informed me that there is a spy in Devon Corp. " Mr. Devon states.

" May, Brock, and Kali, wait here for Officer Jenny. " Hazuki states, Max tossing Kali May's PokéNav, " Ash, Max, and I will go with Mr. Devon. Before there are any arguments Ash is a telepath, I'm an empath, and Max will enjoy it more than anyone else here, he also has Slakoth to help defend himself as well. "

Kali dials up Rustboro Jenny even as the other four race back into Rustboro City and straight to Devon Corporation. As they're running up the stairs into the building they fail to notice their Team Rocket tails. Ever the opportunists they reasonably deduce that there must be things worth stealing in the building. Hoping that they might be able to actually get that promotion finally.

In the building Mr. Devon ends up talking with his assistant Kennedy and Officer Jenny while the psychics are scanning everyone. Max just walks around listening carefully to the conversations around him. Kids could learn a lot when no one realized they were around, or thought they wouldn't be able to understand what was being said around them. Gathering intel in this way was so easy for Max. Ash had to sort through all sorts of thoughts though looking for a spy made it easier. Hazuki had the most difficult job, sorting through all of the emotions around her. This is where one of them having a psychic pokémon would come in handy.

If they could see pictures of the current employees it would also be helpful. That didn't mean they couldn't get the job done. They follow Mr. Devon through the building until Hazuki freezes as her instincts start clamoring at her. They were in the revival lab at the moment. The rookie trainer lets her gaze rove until it lands on a man wearing sunglasses and a lab coat with sandy blonde spiky hair. _Ash, look through my eyes and get a read on this guy._

Ash does so and his brown eyes narrow, this was their spy. Well, time to play with the guy. They let him steal the creation capsules though Hazuki follows Kennedy on a shortcut to the roof. The girl sees the box sitting their innocently, immediately having Raphael destroy it with Energy Ball. Then she calls out Galen as well, eyes narrowed, having her pokémon hide themselves. Mr. Devon and the others chase their quarry up onto the roof, they had him cornered, especially since his getaway plan was no longer viable.

" Crawdaunt, go! "

" Raphael, Energy Ball, Galen, Gust. " Hazuki calls out even as she dashes forward and lifts the creation capsules before somersaulting out of the way.

" Pikachu, Thunderbolt! " Ash adds.

All three attacks hit the Crawdaunt head on and then Hazuki calls out Triton to play with his evolved form, " Triton, Crabhammer and follow that up with Metal Claw. "

" Crawdaunt, Safeguard. " the thief calls out.

Hazuki snarls under her breath as Crawdaunt is protected from damage that round of battle, " Triton, Crabclaw! "

The combination of Crabhammer and Metal Claw slams home, sending Crawdaunt stumbling backwards. " Bubblebeam. "

" Harden. " Hazuki counters.

" Not bad, girl. "

Hazuki stares her opponent down, " A Team Aqua grunt should know his place. Get out of Rustboro City before I call Roxanne down here to deal with you. "

The guy removes his disguise, " You are good, girl, I'll grant you that but, not good enough. "

Hazuki just gives him a bland look and uses her Pokédex to bring Leonardo back before calling him out, " Leonardo, Water Pulse and follow that up with Sonic Boom. "

" How the hell do you have a Buizel? " the grunt yelps before his Crawdaunt is unable to battle. The grunt curses and calls out Starmie. Hazuki has her dex out again recording the new data and then listening. Starmie happened to be a duel Water and Psychic mix. This meant that super effective moves would be electric and dark.

" Starmie, Psychic. "

" Leonardo, Pursuit! " Hazuki calls out almost at the same time.

Max watches as Hazuki battles her opponent calmly and intelligently, " Secret Power! "

Starmie is paralyzed since in buildings Secret Power comes out in the form of Strength which can sometimes cause paralysis. Starmie also didn't have a Cheri Berry to cure the Paralysis either. " Swift Pursuit. "

Starmie is unable to battle and Ash calls out his Dustox to use Stun Spore on the Team Aqua Grunt. Then Dustox is ordered to use String Shot in order to tie up the grunt as well. " Thanks for the assist, Leonardo. I'm gonna send you back to Professor Oak now, okay. "

Leonardo nods at this even as he is recalled into his pokéball, and then sent back to the Oak Ranch. " That was so awesome, Hazuki-nee. " Max says.

Kennedy was already calling the police while Hazuki hands over the creation vials to Mr. Devon. " How did you do that anyhow, Hazuki? " Ash asks her.

 _I have light fingers, Ash. Holdover from previous life._ Hazuki responds telepathically to his query.

Ash nods his acceptance of this, learning to pick pockets in a previous life, what had her lives been like before this one anyhow? He hoped one day soon she would feel comfortable enough to tell him the truth about everything that happened to her in her last two lives. Once done with the police force of Rustboro City Ash, Max, and Hazuki hit a few stores stocking up even further on certain types of pokéballs, potions, antidotes, and other healing items. Max is gotten a new outfit by Hazuki, he now had on a black t-shirt, gray shorts, and purple and gray sneakers. She also got him a black and gray backpack to store his stuff in.

" Thanks, Hazuki-nee, it's nice to have different clothes. " Max admits.

" Mom doesn't like the punk look. Why do you think I wear what I do now? I can finally choose for myself. " Hazuki states.

Ash had always had his clothes made by his mother though he still had his first hat, he won that through a drawing, dammit. He'd even gotten some new outfits though he'd wear the ones his mother made for official stuff. Shopping with Hazuki wasn't nearly as terrifying as shopping with Misty had been. On their way back to meet up with the rest of the group Ash and Hazuki are challenged to a double battle. Max was quick to explain things to Ash, and Hazuki waits until Ash has made his choice. Ash calls out Tailow and Hazuki decides to use Uber Bito.

While Ash and Hazuki are battling Brock, May, and Kali have comes across a Lotad home. Kali shrugs at the sight, she loved Dark Types, dammit. May coos over them and one Lotad keeps hitting Brock with Water Gun. After a brief skirmish with more of those grunts dressed in blue they protect the Lotad while May and Brock both get Lotad added to their collections. Kali stiffens when she hears some bushes rattling, and then a Seedot comes tottering out, covered in bruises and scratches. Kali races forward, Hyper Potion in hand to heal the Seedot as they evolved into Nuzleaf which happened to be a dual grass/dark type pokémon.

Seedot huddles into her and Kali's eyes narrow, " Hades, guard! "

Hades races over and cocks his head to the side before growling lowly in his throat, the dark puppy barely dodges out of the way of the Flamethrower attack that came from the same spot Seedot did. Kali was already somersaulting aside and she looks up to see a Camerupt. " Hades, distance attacks. May, Brock, a little help here. " Kali calls out even as she scoops up Seedot.

" Lotad, Water Gun! " Brock calls out.

May's training had paid off since her Wurmple had evolved all the way up to Beautifly so when Camerupt fired off another fire attack Beautifly was there to use Safeguard. " Lotad, Tackle! "

" Hades, use Tackle as well. " Kali had given him a Razz Berry to hold so if he got burned he could recover from it that much quicker.

When May uses Stun Spore Kali and Brock order their pokémon to get out of there. Kali backtracking just before Camerupt blows up the Stun Spore. Brock calls out his Forretress and has him use Rapid Spin to clear up the dust cloud that had been kicked up. Kali groans, how the hell did May not know that Stun Spore exploded? Seedot was still in her arms and then she hears Hades yelp in pain. Kali snarls and races forward, diving between Camerupt and Hades, her Silence Wall coming to bear immediately. Saturn was pissed that one of her pokémon was being hurt like this. " Kali, how…? "

" Not now, Nee-chan, beat this Camerupt down! " Kali snaps.

" Forretress, Pin Missile, Lotad, Water Gun! " Brock commands.

" Beautifly, String Shot. " May adds.

Kali starts muttering in her ancient mother tongue to save her from idiots. Oceanus couldn't be used on land. Wait a minute…‟ Oceanus, let's go. "

Oceanus bellows out a challenge to Camerupt and use Aqua Jet against the fully evolved fire type pokémon. Oceanus scores a direct hit and Kali grabs a Timer Ball before throwing it. She earned this pain in the ass pokémon, dammit. The ball was registered to Hazuki anyhow. Seedot trembles in her arms, " Hush, little one, you're safe now. "

Kali goes over to the Timer Ball and picks it up before calling Camerupt out, she hands Seedot to Brock, " Treat Seedot's wounds a bit better, I need to establish my dominance over Camerupt. "

" Kali, are you crazy? " May asks her.

Kali snorts and strides forward, her aura lighting up as she approaches Camerupt, the Eruption Pokémon wisely submits to her will, " Good, you do have survival instincts. I am the alpha here, Camerupt. You will not go against my wishes, is that understood? "

Camerupt nods quickly, not wanting to make her any angrier, " This also means that when I lessen my KI you will not act up, or I will have Oceanus hit you with another Aqua Jet, got it! "

Camerupt nods again and Kali lets her KI drop. The Eruption Pokémon wisely doesn't test her and she recalls him. May was shivering from Kali's power spilling out like that. At that moment Ash and the others join them, " All right, who or what pissed Kali off that much? "

" A Camerupt attacked an innocent Seedot, Hazuki-nee. " Kali states.

Hazuki looks over the Seedot and grabs one of her Heal Balls before handing it to Kali, " I should have thought about the fact that Seedot evolves into a dual grass/dark type, and caught one for you sooner, imoto. "

" Hey, I got to use Oceanus in battle. " Kali states before tossing him an Oran Berry, she gives one to Hades as well.

" What will you name your Camerupt? "

Kali smirks, " Ares. "

Hazuki can't help it, she busts up laughing, a certain war god was going to be pissed. " Seedot? "

" Check gender for me, Hazuki-nee? "

Hazuki smirks, " Female. "

" Demeter. " Kali states firmly.

Kali calls out her new Seedot from her Heal Ball, " Your name is now Demeter, okay. "

" Dot see dot dot(Thank you for such a pretty name). "

Kali turns to Hazuki and her sister translates for her, " You're welcome, Demeter. "

" How did you do that barrier, Kali? " May asks.

Hazuki groans, " Please tell me you didn't. "

" Ares had hurt Hades. " Kali states succinctly.

The dark haired Maple twin heads over to a tree and starts banging her head on it repeatedly. Kali sighs, " It's not that bad, Hazuki-nee. "

Hazuki spins around to face her, " You know my damned luck, Kali. "

Kali winces, she had forgotten her older sister's brand of luck, " Okay, so it might be that bad. Can't we just take a wait and see approach? "

" If this goes pear shaped you get to deal with the fallout, all of the fallout, got it. " Hazuki says firmly.

Kali gapes at her, " You an evil vindictive super bitch from Tartarus. "

Hazuki just smiles sweetly at her and Kali whimpers, " Please, I'll be good, don't prank me, Hazuki-nee. "

Mauville City:

Nina had been given a wardrobe make over and was proud to be wearing a v-necked yellow tee, short orange skirt, and white Mary Jane's that accentuated her legs. Elektra watches over her student as she trains her pokémon 'accidentally' getting soaked by her Mudkip's Water Gun attack. This had her shirt clinging to her in such a way that it left little to the imagination as to what was under it. When an older male teen trainer walks up to Nina she plays her part beautifully. Nina earned ten thousand Poké Dollars from the teen for playing sinful games with him. Elektra had made sure to claim Nina fully by teaching her how to play sinfully with guys quite thoroughly.

Nina gets her clothes back on, proud that she had taken her next important step as a Sinful Girl. She'd had her first playmate of her own and not just her teacher, Elektra-sensei. Until seeing Elektra-sensei playing sinfully with that trainer she had no idea what sinful games were like. She continues to train her pokémon because Sinful Girls were hardcore battlers, refusing to give in, in battle and life. They may play sinfully when not battling or training, but that just meant they would be underestimated. Elektra-sensei had explained it all to her during her long tutorial the night before after she snuck into her room at the Pokémon Center, disabling the cameras long enough to not be seen.

That had been a lot of fun and Nina was hoping that once they left Mauville City they could play sinful games with each other more often. The ten year old has no problem wearing her soaked outfit since she was hoping it would get taken off once again by another playmate. Elektra-sensei was right, if ten year olds were considered old enough to travel the world alone with just their pokémon then they were old enough to play sinful games once enlightened to their existence by someone else. Nina also knew she couldn't tell her parents about her new career path because they wouldn't accept it. She has Zigzagoon work on Iron Tail along with Poochyena while Ralts works on attack endurance. Mudkip was now working on running speed and endurance.

Elektra smiles at her student, she was wearing a red tube top, yellow mini skirt, and black tennis shoes, how freeing it was to be in her teens. Of course, she'd left her home with a t-shirt on that had been shoved into her tote bag immediately after she was out of her family's sight. Electrike was working on how much power she could put into her electrical attacks, Magnemite was working on his hitting power for Tackle, and Stunfisk was working on building power and holding it for the moment. How truly wondrous it was to be away from her parents. She would need speed to beat Wattson, so would Nina. Sinful Girls were tough bitches that knew what they wanted.

Dewford Town/Island:

Ritchie groans as he comes to, hearing voices that he hadn't heard since the Lugia incident back in the Whirl Islands in the Johto Region. " Butch, Cassidy, not you two again. "

" You cost us a Lugia, brat. " Cassidy snaps.

Ritchie was just grateful that they hadn't snagged his belt or Sparky. " You had no right to take Silver! " Ritchie retorts hotly.

" We're Team Rocket, we don't care about stuff like that. " Butch says.

" Sparky, Thunderbolt, full power, now, and pair it with Flash! " Ritchie closes his eyes and hears his captors cursing. One Iron Tail later and he's out of there though he doesn't go far. He needed to know what they wanted in Hoenn. Thankfully they believe he just left. When he sees them just ransacking the area he pulls some paper out, and writes a note to Brawly before giving it to Rose to take to him. He'd need to get creative to stop the pair plus, he didn't have Ash, Misty, and Brock to back him up either.

He squares his shoulders, calls out his pokémon, and begins to plan. He has Houdini go and talk to the native pokémon to get their help while Happy flies ahead to all the tunnels they could take that wouldn't lead to the exit to lace Sleep Powder at them. Sparky and Zippo would stay with him while Cruise blocked the exit so they couldn't escape. Time to set to work and beat these clowns again.

Butch and Cassidy are stunned when a Flamethrower and Thunderbolt attack strike in front of them, " Did you really think I would allow you two to walk around unchecked? I helped stop you in the Whirl Islands and I'll do it again. " Ritchie declares(AN:cue battle music from Pokémon).

" Ha, like that will happen, twerp, go Raticate! " Cassidy says.

" Let's get rid of this punk, Hitmontop. "

" Zippo, Metal Claw, Sparky, Thunder Wave. "

Outside the cave Rose has just reached Brawly and the gym leader immediately sets out, leaving one of his gym trainers in charge. " Hitmontop, dodge with High Jump Kick. "

" Raticate, Hyper Fang! "

Sparky dodges the High Jump Kick and immediately nails Hitmontop with an Iron Tail. Hyper Fang and Metal Claw cancel each other out, sending Raticate and Zippo skidding backwards, " Fire Spin! "

Raticate is caught in a fiery inferno before Cassidy can do anything, " Rolling Kick, Hitmontop. "

" Dodge with Quick Attack, Sparky! "

At the entrance Cruise let's Brawly in since Rose was with him. Rose takes the lead, heading back to her trainer. " Raticate, return, let's go, Houndour. "

Sparky let's his cheeks crackle in warning as he stares down Hitmontop before zipping off, charging up Iron Tail on the go, and nailing Houndour. Zippo was on Hitmontop with a Metal Claw before the fighting type could do anything. Zippo follows up with Fire Fang for good measure. Hitmontop collapses and Butch recalls him before sending out Zubat, a team rocket stand by. " Sparky, electric hell, now! "

Zubat is deep fried before Butch can give any commands and Zippo takes the opportunity to use Brick Break on Houndour. Sparky follows that up with another Thunderbolt. Houndour goes down and Butch calls out his Mightyena while Cassidy calls out Sableye. Ritchie stares them down in determination, " Makuhita, Smackdown! "

With the enemy pokémon off balance Ritchie smirks, " Sparky, not quite at Blast Off Level, okay. "

" Piiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuu(You got it, Ritchie)! " Sparky calls out nailing Butch, Cassidy, Mightyena, and Sableye in one shot.

Happy shows up in time to tie them all up in String Shot(AN: end battle music). Brawly whistles at the amount of power Sparky showed, " What did you mean by your last command? "

" Ask Ash Ketchem when he gets here, Team Rocket members have a tendency to go blasting off. I want them arrested again, I still haven't forgiven them for trying to steal a baby Lugia named Silver. "

Brawly glares at them, " A baby Lugia. "

" Yeah, Ash and I had to rescue him to calm his mother down too. She was pissed off, that might actually be up on my trainer page as it was a battle, if not maybe Houdini can show you what happened. " Ritchie says.

The pokémon that live in the cave help transport the prisoners out while also providing guards. Brawly writes a note out and sends it to Jenny with Rose's help. He just had the feeling it was going to be one of those days.

 **Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu-male

Poochyena-female

Seedot-female

Tailow-male

Shroomish-male

Treecko-male

Slakoth-male(Oak's Lab)

Cascoon-female(Oak's Lab)

Silcoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Zigzagoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Carvanah-male(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Kingler-male(Oak's Lab)

Charizard-male(with Liza in Charicific Valley)

Bulbasaur-male (Oak's Lab)

Pidgeot-male (defending Pidgey flock back in Pallet Town)

Butterfree-male(with shiny pink Butterfree, now near Pallet Town)

Thirty male Tauros-(Oak's Lab)

Muk-male(Oak's Lab)

Snorlax-male(Oak's Lab)

Bayleef-female(Oak's Lab)

Cyndaquil-male(Oak's Lab)

Totodile-male(Oak's Lab)

Phanpy-male(Oak's Lab)

Heracross-male(Oak's Lab)

Shiny Noctowl-male(Oak's Lab)

Lapras-male(Oak's Lab)

Mother Lapras-(Oak's Lab)

Primeape-male(in training)

Squirtle-male(with a Jenny)

 **Hazuki's Pokémon:**

Raphael- male Treecko

Uber Bito- female Poochyena

Galen- male Tailow

Triton- male Corphish(off active team)

Yudaina- Beautifly female

Klepta- female Zigzagoon

Shuichi- male Shroomish

Seena- female Seedot(Oak's Lab)

Leonardo- male Buizel(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Magikarp-(Petalburg Gym)

 **Kali's Pokémon:**

Hades- male Poochyena

Oceanus- male Carvanah

 **May's Pokémon:**

Torchic-male

Silcoon- female

Budew- male

Lotad- female

 **Brock's Pokémon:**

Steelix-male (Pewter Gym)

Geodude- male(Pewter Gym)

Crobat-male(Pewter Gym)

Forretress-male

Sunkern- female

Ferroseed- male

Lotad- male

 **Max's Pokémon:**

Magikarp-male

Slakoth-male

 **Ritchie's Pokémon:**

Zippo- male Charmeleon

Sparky- male Pikachu

Happy- male Butterfree

Cruise- male Tyranitar

Rose- female Tailow

Houdini- male Abra

Liatris- female Zubat(at Lab)

Crusher- male Aron(at Lab)

 **Elektra's Pokémon:**

Electrike- female

Magnemite- genderless

Plusle- female

Feebas- female(traded to cousin)

Stunfisk-male(received from cousin in trade)

 **Nina:**

Mudkip- male

Poochyena- male

Ralts- female

Zigzagoon- male

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mr. Briney's Boat:

Hazuki sighs wearily as they chase after the Team Aqua idiots that had stolen Mr. Briney's Wingull Peeko. She had Triton in the water and Kali had Oceanus in as well. The two water types manage to scuttle the boat just as Mr. Briney jumps it. " Beautifly. "

" Yudaina. " Hazuki says in sync with her twin as they call their butterflies out.

" Double Stun Spore! " the Maple twins intone together.

Max calls up Officer Jenny to come deal with hauling the idiots in on May's PokéNav while Yudaina and Beautifly wrap them up in String Shot. Triton jumps up into the boat to keep them in place with Pikachu following suit since he could zap the ever loving hell out of them in mere seconds. Triton happened to be holding Wacan Berry so he could handle one super effective electric attack. Oceanus also had a Wacan Berry, Kali and Hazuki had planned ahead. There was a berry orchard at their home which meant that they had gone out and harvested as many berries as they could.

Once Jenny and some of those under her arrive to take the Aqua grunts into custody the group puts ashore on a little island, borrowing some Super Rods from Mr. Briney. Hazuki smirks and has a Dive Ball primed even as she casts her line. Ash catches a Surskit, May manages to catch a Goldeen, Brock hooks a rather large Mudkip that looked like he had belonged to a trainer previously, Max and Hazuki both hook Azurill, Hazuki tossing him a Dive Ball. Once they've caught their pokémon they just stretch out and relax, since Ash and Hazuki were going to be training hardcore soon enough. The pair felt they had earned a break from everything they had recently dealt with.

Rustboro City:

Jessie, James, and Meowth actually study their target to decide what the best way to infiltrate then rob the place would be. They had learned from the failure of the Team Aqua grunt. James would be the one to gain employment and they would go from there. Even if they just managed to steal blueprints and schematics it would be a major score for them. Not even Butch and Cassidy could boast of that. The purple haired male gets in with the janitorial staff while Jessie and Meowth help out at a local garden. They might as well save up money while they could. Jessie was also going to take the opportunity to stock up on what she would need as a coordinator. While following the twerp and his friends she and James had released their Arbok and Weezing. Jessie had caught herself a Seviper and then a Wurmple that had evolved into Cascoon, then Dustox. She had also caught a female Nidoran as well.

James had managed to get himself a Bellsprout as he missed his Victreebell, he also happened to have a Chimecho too. Once they managed to successfully steal from Devon Corporation and save up enough money they'd head for Slateport City in their balloon. They'd actually get there quicker by balloon than any other way.

Mauville City:

Nina is battling passing by trainers before by sinful games with them to get her team stronger. She made even more money this way since she got money for winning as well. Elektra smiles as she does the same as her student, once they trained their pokémon up properly they'd move on to the next town and have more sinful playmates along the way. Getting out of Mauville City meant that Elektra could play sinfully with her little student whenever she liked and not just when she could get away with it. Thankfully the Mauville Jenny was one of her better clients, signing off on the creation of the Sinful Girl as a profession as well.

All of her pokémon were working on their speed except for Stunfisk. In Stunfisk's case he was learning how to take hits and keep on battling. Working on his defense was a must though thanks to all the money she made as a Sinful Girl she was able to buy Iron, and give it to her Stunfisk while also boosting everything else as well. Jenny was going to bust her until she got beaten by the rookie trainer in a battle. That made Jenny realize that Sinful Girls took their training seriously they just liked to play sinful games. The Mauville Jenny tests Nina, the ten year old manages to beat the older woman in a battle, gets certified as a Sinful Girl, and gets to play quite sinfully with Jenny. " Sinful Nina, here's my address, come join me tonight, and I'll pay you even more. "

" Of course, Jenny-sama. " Nina says, having the more experienced woman sinfully playing with her had been an experience that she wasn't likely to forget.

" Sinful Elektra, please join us tonight, we'll have a wildly sinful time of it. " Jenny states.

" I'll be there, tell my family that you need my help for something overnight so I don't have to sneak out. " Elektra states.

Jenny smirks and walks away, she'd deal with Elektra's family. They were all a bunch of old prudes anyhow. To hear the husbands talk it was always the same in the bedroom, hence why most husbands went to other sources to get their needs satisfied. Apparently Elektra took after her father and not her mother. Elektra's mother abhorred the same gender in a relationship, couldn't stand women whom actively went after their man, and more importantly talked about sinful games in public. The woman might actually die of a heart attack if she were to find out her daughter's true profession.

" Elektra-sensei, we're going to have a lot of fun tonight, aren't we? " Nina asks even as she has her Mudkip and the rest of her team save for Ralts run around the field they were training in. Ralts was working on how fast she could teleport since that could be vital in a battle, especially against an electric type gym. Too bad she hadn't caught a ground type yet, that would be fantastic in an electric gym. Nina doesn't even react when Elektra leans over her and starts sucking on her neck. She needed to be able to focus through all kinds of distractions, this kind being more pleasant than others.

Elektra grins as she continues to suck on her student's neck, her pokémon knew what to do. Besides, she had seen two hot guys approaching, and nothing worked them up better than seeing some yuri action. How right she was about that, those two played with them sinfully for four and a half hours in all kinds of manners too. Nina gave as good as she received for being so new as a Sinful Girl, especially when they both played with her at the same time. After that Nina continues to train her pokémon hardcore hoping to be ready to face Wattson soon. That was when a Diglett shows up, Nina pounces, using her Mudkip to catch her that Diglett.

Then she sets to work on training up her Diglett since she had used a Heal Ball to catch him. Once night starts to fall they pack it up, both of them heading to Jenny's home for a night full of wildly sinful games in Jenny's words.

At Elektra's home her mother frowns in discontent, why did her daughter agree to help that caluminator anyhow. Mauville City's Officer Jenny was by no means someone her daughter should be associating with. The woman had no morals whatsoever, had no sense of decorum, and even worse, when off duty she dressed in such an immoral manor, showing off way too much skin. She had no way of knowing that her husband only stayed with her for Elektra and once she had moved out he would divorce her and find a new love that actually knew what spontaneity happened to be.

Divine Realm:

Eris is cackling merrily at the fact that the hime's mere presence in one particular pokémon verse had created Sinful Girls. Female trainers that battled hard and played much harder. They had two ways of earning money, Eris was really hoping little May Maple became a Sinful Girl since the hime had finally found her other half. Ash being such a gentleman that he would wait until she was thirteen to start a physical relationship up with her. If he were truly innovative then he would realize the fun they could have telepathically until then. The hime might have to clue him in for that aspect though. Just the fact that Sinful Girls were now official in that particular dimension was immensely amusing to the primordial chaos goddess.

" Dear Eris, what has you so amused? "

Eris smirks, she knew that slick, charming, devilish voice, " One of the hime's alternates was reborn for her third life into a pokémon dimension, one that now has Sinful Girls as a profession, they train their pokémon hard and play harder in sinful ways. "

Loki follows her gaze and starts cackling as well, " Finally, a pokémon dimension where the children understand about intimate endeavors, and are capitalizing upon them in a lucrative way. "

" I know and I am really hoping the hime's twin in her current life becomes a Sinful Girl. She is way too uptight and needs to get laid to loosen up. I blame their mother for filling May Maple's head with such idiocy. "

" Like never going with a guy anywhere unattended, I felt the sister of my heart in one dimension get pissed off. Thankfully we chaos deities were able to block that and Saturn's little outburst from reaching the wrong parties. " Loki admits.

" I am so loving the chaos that is happening around one Hazuki Maple. Her presence always did stir up the most delightful chaos. " this is said by Puck.

" I know and she fights for Order yet she worships us, the Tricksters and Chaos deities because we give a damn about her. " Loki states.

" Order screws her over so she turns to chaos instead. It's not really that surprising when you think about it. "

" Ah, Raven, it's not often you join our little gatherings. " Loki says.

" This has to do with our unofficial trickster, of course I'll be here. Now, if we could just get a Zorua to her. "

Loki starts smirking, " Why not have a tournament with separate divisions for males and females. This way we can make sure Hazuki gets a Zorua egg that will hatch a female Zorua if only because Kali is going to be a dark type master. We can make it so Ash gets a Dunsparce egg. "

" I like it but, we'll need to clear it with Arceus first. " Puck says.

" Allow me to do so, my brethren. " Loki says and teleports out.

Hall of Origins:

Loki pleads the case of the tricksters to Arceus and the god pokémon smirks in a way that all purveyors of mayhem would recognize, " I like the idea, the tournament will take place on Dewford Island three days after Ash and company get there. " Arceus says.

" Excellent, we tricksters want to do all we can subtly to help this version of the hime. We generally do all we can to help all versions of her. She usually gets screwed over pretty badly by Fate after all. " Loki states.

" I've noticed whenever a version of her ends up in my sections of the multiverse. Ash is the Chosen One for the Pokémon Worlds. He's going to need all the help he can get to save everyone. He's already done so several times before meeting Hazuki and he's only be a trainer for three years. Dear me, he needs some help, desperately. " Arceus states.

" Well, Hazuki's presence might just help things along or make them worse. Her luck is just as bad as his is after all. " Loki ripostes.

Dewford Town/Island:

Ritchie is surprised when a tournament is announced for Dewford Island, even Brawly looked surprised at the announcement. They were waiting for Jenny and her troops to show up and haul away the idiots they had apprehended. " Guess I'll stick around for the tournament too. " Ritchie says.

Cassidy comes too and Sparky lets his cheeks start to spark in warning. The goldenrod blonde haired female wisely doesn't try anything. With the electric mouse ready to deep fry her if she so much as even twitched in the wrong way she chose discretion as the better part of survival. Rose comes into view just then with almost the entirety of the Dewford Police Force as well. By the time all of that is taken care of it's time for Ritchie to call it a night. He heads back to the Pokémon Center, gets some food, takes a shower, and then collapses in his bed. He'd spent the entire damn rest of yesterday, and most of today in that cave because of those twits from Team Rocket.

Sparky curls up at his feet while Rose sits on the perch that was in the room for bird pokémon. Zippo was curled up on the floor while Happy settled near the window. After what had just happened to him he couldn't blame his pokémon for being protective of him. He really needed to get an Eevee so he'd have another pokémon that could curl up on the bed with him.

Small Island:

Ash and crew along with Mr. Briney have all settled down for the night though Kali made sure Ares would still listen to her. The Camerupt may be proud, but he was no idiot, any human that could produce that much Killing Intent was not to be trifled with at all. May was curled up in a tent while the others slept under the stars. Ash and Hazuki had set up on a different part of the island since Hazuki wasn't sure if she could be that close to her twin and not want to kill her at the moment. As it was May had set herself up as Hazuki's pranking victim for the next long while.

Ash wasn't too thrilled with May either, if not for the fact that May happened to be the sister to three of his traveling companions he'd leave her behind, no question about it. She irritated him a lot, probably a good thing she hung out more with Brock. Brock had more patience than the rest of them did with May Maple. Ash doesn't even think anything of the fact that Hazuki was cuddled into his side, using his left shoulder as her pillow. Pikachu, Uber Bito, Raphael, and Seedot acting as their night guard. The younger girl was already asleep while he lay awake thinking. The mere fact that May could even insinuate that he would take advantage of her twin…it was just good for her that Hazuki and her father handled that.

Sure, he was interested but, that didn't mean he would start up a dating kind of relationship yet. He could stay friend zoned for a couple of years no problem. Hopefully they could ditch May next year because he really didn't want to deal with her for too long. The other three Maple kids he had no problem with whatsoever, especially Hazuki. As he drifts off high above them is Mewtwo, watching over the human that had dared to defy him, try to stop his and Mew's battle at the cost of his own life, the human girl with him happened to have immense power. Yes, Ash Ketchem was the only one worthy of being his master. Mewtwo had secured a Master Ball for himself to be caught in. He would approach Ash soon as he really did not want Giovanni getting his hands on him again.

Sometime during the night a small yellow fox like pokémon with the paws being olive green, the mane like fur on top of its head and its tails being a light orange, and the belly fur being a paler yellow along with the insides of the ears being olive green as well said that this particular pokémon happened to be a shiny. This shiny pokémon is a Vulpix that had just recently been hatched and her trainer abandoned her on this island. She nudges open Hazuki's backpack and a Heal Ball rolls out. She touches her paw to the button to enlarge the ball and then pushes her snout against it. Neither sleeping human notice the sound of a pokéball being engaged though this would save the baby Vulpix's life. Of course, once Hazuki would get the full story out of her new Vulpix she would make it her mission to train her up and then hunt down the trainer whom abandoned her to kick their ass in a one on one battle.

Hazuki and Ash both wake up around the same time, sitting up while stretching and yawning the pack their stuff away only to notice the Heal Ball laying innocuously on the ground. Hazuki releases the pokémon inside and the cuteness squeal commences. She hugs her new shiny Vulpix like one would a favored toy, " You are so adorable. I'm going to name you Bellona. "

Ash just stares at her, " You do go gaga over cute things. "

" Not when May's around. I'd never hear the end of it or my mother for that fact. Bellona is just sooooo cute. Dear Arceus, Tsukino Usagi is making a comeback. "

" Second life I gather. "

" Yeah, Usagi was my second life. I've always loved all things cute except for rabbits Usagi translates into bunny so my full name translated was Rabbit or Bunny of the Moon. The mocking I endured for my name alone was enough to drive a child to kill herself throw in the rest of the shit I had to endure as Usagi and it was the perfect storm. The problem was I wasn't allowed to die until I fulfilled my Fate, and saved the universe I was in. " Hazuki says softly.

Ash winces, that meant Usagi had tried, numerous times and always woke up the next morning. Damn that would have to suck no matter what way you tossed it. He did like that Hazuki had given him another morsel of her previous lives to mull over. He just somehow knew that something would happen that might just break the resilient girl at his side, and that he would have to be the one to keep her together. Bellona looks up at her new owner in stunned disbelief, she wanted her.

Hazuki picks up on this and she recalls Bellona to her ball and puts her in stasis. Then she nudges Kali empathically, when her little sister arrives Hazuki looks gravely calm. Kali yelps at the set of her big sister's body language, " Put this Heal Ball inside your Silence Wall, please, imooto. "

Kali blinks but does as she was told, once that was done Hazuki goes on quite the impressive rant about Bellona's previous owner and what she would like to do to said owner. Kali winces, it was never good when her hime and Onee-chan got this pissed off. Not even May had gotten her to this point. Ash snarls curses under his breath, he still remembered Damien and what that loser had done to his Charizard. " I can call my Charizard back from Charicific Valley to help punish this idiot when we find him or her. Abandoning a baby pokémon because she was born shiny is just deplorable. "

Ash's impassioned speech manages to cut through the rage Hazuki was still feeling at the moment, " You, me, spar, now. "

Ash winces and braces himself for a lot of pain. Hazuki wanted to burn out her rage before she interacted with Bellona again. Kali calls all of their pokémon out and feeds them, save for Bellona, Hazuki would want to do that herself.

 **Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu-male

Poochyena-female

Seedot-female

Tailow-male

Shroomish-male

Treecko-male

Slakoth-male(Oak's Lab)

Cascoon-female(Oak's Lab)

Silcoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Zigzagoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Carvanah-male(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Surskit- female(Oak's Lab)

Kingler-male(Oak's Lab)

Charizard-male(with Liza in Charicific Valley)

Bulbasaur-male (Oak's Lab)

Pidgeot-male (defending Pidgey flock back in Pallet Town)

Butterfree-male(with shiny pink Butterfree, now near Pallet Town)

Thirty male Tauros-(Oak's Lab)

Muk-male(Oak's Lab)

Snorlax-male(Oak's Lab)

Bayleef-female(Oak's Lab)

Cyndaquil-male(Oak's Lab)

Totodile-male(Oak's Lab)

Phanpy-male(Oak's Lab)

Heracross-male(Oak's Lab)

Shiny Noctowl-male(Oak's Lab)

Lapras-male(Oak's Lab)

Mother Lapras-(Oak's Lab)

Primeape-male(in training)

Squirtle-male(with a Jenny)

 **Hazuki's Pokémon:**

Raphael- male Treecko

Uber Bito- female Poochyena

Galen- male Tailow

Triton- male Corphish(off active team)

Yudaina- Beautifly female

Klepta- female Zigzagoon

Shuichi- male Shroomish(off active team until Dewford Island/Town Gym)

Seena- female Seedot(Oak's Lab)

Leonardo- male Buizel(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Magikarp-(Petalburg Gym)

Amphitrite- female Azurill

Bellona- female shiny Vulpix(inactive team)

 **Kali's Pokémon:**

Hades- male Poochyena

Oceanus- male Carvanah

 **May's Pokémon:**

Torchic-male

Silcoon- female

Budew- male

Lotad- female

Goldeen- female

 **Brock's Pokémon:**

Steelix-male (Pewter Gym)

Geodude- male(Pewter Gym)

Crobat-male(Pewter Gym)

Forretress-male

Sunkern- female

Ferroseed- male

Lotad- male

Mudkip- male

 **Max's Pokémon:**

Magikarp-male

Slakoth-male

 **Ritchie's Pokémon:**

Zippo- male Charmeleon

Sparky- male Pikachu

Happy- male Butterfree

Cruise- male Tyranitar

Rose- female Tailow

Houdini- male Abra

Liatris- female Zubat(at Lab)

Crusher- male Aron(at Lab)

 **Elektra's Pokémon:**

Electrike- female

Magnemite- genderless

Plusle- female

Feebas- female(traded to cousin)

Stunfisk-male(received from cousin in trade)

 **Nina:**

Mudkip- male

Poochyena- male

Ralts- female

Zigzagoon- male

Diglett- male

 **Jessie:**

Seviper- male

Dustox- female

Nidoran- female

 **James:**

Bellsprout- female

Chimecho- male

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Small Island:

Ash is wincing as he, Kali, Hazuki, and their pokémon make their way to the others. He was beginning to realize that Hazuki generally pulled her blows more than she did this time. He'd be sore for a few days, but he couldn't really blame her for being pissed off about what happened to Bellona. Most people would be thrilled to have a shiny pokémon, he himself happened to have a shiny Noctowl after all. Bellona was just a baby, and someone had callously tossed her aside. Kali reaches the others first and takes some of the Fire Type food May happened to have before adding some water too it and crushing it up. Just as May's about to say something to her she pours it into a bottle, before handing said bottle to Hazuki whom calls out Bellona.

The baby Vulpix starts slurping up her food happily, " Where did you find a Vulpix anyhow? " Brock asks them.

" She found us and caught herself in one of Hazuki's Heal Balls. She was abandoned for being shiny. " Ash says.

" What, no way, most trainers would give anything to have a shiny pokémon as supposedly they're supposed to be more powerful. " Max says.

Ash snorts and uses his Pokédex to bring his Noctowl to him. When Ash summons Noctowl out Max's eyes widen, " So cool. "

" Highly intelligent too. It was because of Noctowl that Ash won at the Ecruteak City Gym and not just because of Foresight. Noctowl learned confusion in the middle of that battle against Morty, his desire to win and help Ash win along with his loyalty to Ash was that great. Been awhile, Noctowl. " Brock says.

Noctowl just cocks his head to the side, Ash rarely remembered that he was authorized to carry twelve pokémon with him now. Max immediately starts cleaning Noctowl's feathers, and Ash watches as the stubborn bird relaxes under Max's ministrations. Bellona has finished her meal by this time, and is placed in front of a bowl of water. As she drinks her fill Hazuki gets out a brush, her new baby deserved some pampering after being abandoned like that. After they've eaten they gather their stuff up, and set out for Dewford Island. Bellona is sitting on her new mama's lap getting brushed while the birds fly overhead, and the water types swim to Dewford Island.

When they arrived Mr. Briney decides to relax on the beach while they secure lodging at the Pokémon Center, get their pokémon checked out, and decide on the course of action for the day. Ash has just gotten his pokémon back when another Pikachu climbs up onto his free shoulder, " Sparky? If you're here then Ritchie is too. "

" Hey, Ash, Brock, who are your new friends? " Ritchie says, walking up. He and Ash share a bro hug since they practically were brothers with how similar they happened to be.

" Ritchie Hiroshi, the dark haired sapphire eyed girl is Hazuki Maple, the brown haired girl wearing red is her twin May Maple, the violet eyed girl is their little sister Kali Maple, and then the one wearing glasses is their little brother Max Maple. They're the children of the Petalburg City Gym leader. The Poochyena at Kali's feet is Hades, the shiny Vulpix is Bellona, and that's May's Torchic. " Ash says.

" Pleasure to meet you all. " Ritchie says.

Kali sizes the newcomer up, he was like Ash which meant he could be trusted. Hazuki was still pampering her little Bellona though she was also ready to start training as well. Amphitrite and Galen were going to be her headliners for this gym. They all wander outside, and Hazuki zeroes in on the cave, " Bellona, I want you to stay with Kali, okay. I need to get Amphitrite and Galen some more experience. "

Ritchie had seen the subtle possessiveness Ash had towards Hazuki, " I'll go with you, I can share some stories about Ash. "

" Works for me, Ritchie. " Hazuki says.

As they walk off Ash starts training up Tailow while putting Noctowl through his paces. Might as well use Noctowl since he had him here. Generally he liked to use the pokémon he caught in a region, but he was already hearing about this tournament. He immediately signs up for the male division while he did see Hazuki sign up for the female division before she headed off with Ritchie. Ash would gather his old team back up, he should have enough space for Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeot, some more of the Pidgey flock had evolved into Pidgeots, and they could easily handle Fearow, he had Pikachu, and maybe he could go with Muk. He puts in the calls to Liza, Jenny, and Professor Oak since Pidgeot's pokéball it would be a simple matter to get his old friend back.

Brock sees the look in Ash's eyes and winces, that manic battling look was back again. Ash watches Brawly's previous battles on his trainer page, and smirks Noctowl had this easily enough. Ash had taken the time to teach Noctowl several flying type moves which would be highly effective. He'd start off with Tailow, and then use Noctowl. Ash slips off to challenge the gym, he wanted this done and over with. Mostly because he wanted to focus on that tournament. If necessary they could send Brock and May on ahead since Kali and Max would still be with an older sibling.

All of them might actually appreciate the break from May too. Ash rolls his shoulders and enters the gym, " Well, a challenger. "

" I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town. "

" I, Brawly, accept your challenge. "

Brawly sends out his Machop and Ash sends Tailow out to battle, " Machop, Focus Punch. "

" Tailow, dodge with Quick Attack and go straight into Aerial Ace. " Ash counter orders.

Machop goes sailing and Brawly looks appraisingly at his challenger, " You generally hold back, don't you? "

" Yeah, don't want to give away my true strength after all. I did win the Orange League and after that well, I was too concerned about other things that were going on in Johto. I plan on giving a much better showing here in Hoenn. "

Brawly chuckles, " I see. "

" For what it's worth, I did beat my rival now turned friend again. He's a researcher now, though knowing him he'll keep training his ass off, if only to beat me again. " Ash says, " Tailow, Gust! "

" Machop, dodge and then use Karate Chop. "

Tailow barrel rolls out of the way and gains some height, " You came here prepared, didn't you? "

" Be grateful I don't use my Pidgeot. " Ash says, he would be for the tournament however.

It would be nice to have the old team back together for the most part. He had never officially released his Butterfree, however, so no one else could catch him. Maybe for the next tournament in Hoenn he could use Bayleef, Totodile, and Cyndaquil. It was worth thinking about at any rate. Maybe he could use Bayleef for a contest as well, still, he had a gym badge to win, and then he had a tournament to prepare for. Whatever the prize happened to be he was going to win it. He was tired of not winning League Competitions. It was time to stop holding back as much as he had been. He wouldn't win a League just yet, but he would place in the top four this time.

Tailow increases the speed of Quick Attack by using Gust, slamming into Machop, Machop goes careening backwards, skidding along the gym's floor before coming to a stop. Black Belt Hideki, the referee for this match holds the flag up indicating the challenger had won, " Machop is unable to battle, Tailow wins. "

" All right, Machop, thank you for putting up such a valiant fight. Makuhita, let's do this. " Brawly says.

" Tailow, return. Noctowl, let's show them how it's done. " Ash calls out.

Noctowl appears and Brawly's eyes widen, " A shiny Noctowl, you have got to be kidding me. "

" Noctowl versus Makuhita, battle begin. "

" Noctowl, spread confusion through the whole gym. " Ash calls out, bringing back the strategy that had ultimately won him the Fog Badge.

Makuhita goes skidding backwards from the sheer force behind the attack, and Brawly's eyes widen even further. He was beginning to realize that Ash was not some newbie trainer, he was an experienced battler, able to come up with strategies on the fly. His Noctowl was obviously very well trained and keenly intelligent. Noctowl seamlessly slips into Aerial Ace before using Acrobatics. Brawly blinks as Makuhita is declared unable to battle and that Ash had just won the Knuckle Badge, " I'll give you a more decent battle after the tournament. Hazuki Maple will be challenging you as well. Besides, you could bust out some of your higher levelled pokémon. "

Brawly grins, " It gives me great pleasure to award the Knuckle Badge and TM08 Bulk Up. " Ash received 1920 Poké Dollars for his well-earned victory.

" Could you hold on to my badge until our rematch, I have a tradition that Brock Slate, former leader of the Pewter City Gym knows quite well. I just wanted to earn the badge, and focus on training for the tournament. Something tells me I'll want whatever prize there is. Yes, I am a psychic and aura user, I just generally only use battle meditation, unconsciously at that. "

Brawly smirks, " I can do that, and I'll be watching you in the tournament. "

Ash slips away and rejoins his friends, thankfully they had all been focused on their own things, and hadn't noticed he was missing. Brock knew he generally researched his opponents before facing them so he knew what attacks to train his pokémon in.

Granite Cave:

Hazuki was having the time of her life hearing tales about Ash, battling wild pokémon, though she did catch an Abra, used a Quick Ball for that one, Zubat, Makuhita, and Geodude so far. Amphitrite and Galen were definitely leveling up, she needed them to gain experience not just train hard, they needed battling experience too after all. Hazuki wasn't expecting Amphitrite to evolve however. Not quite so soon anyhow. She does still hug, and congratulate her new Marill and looks up the data in her Pokédex. Like Ash she whipped it out for every new pokémon if only to try, and have it be as complete as possible when she needed to strategize. Amphitrite learning Fairy attacks was a must. Galen was gaining necessary experience as well here in Granite Cave.

Unlike Ash she did happen to be a rookie trainer that would train her ass off before facing a gym. She'd work with her other pokémon just as hard, because she was going to make a good showing at the Ever Grande Conference this year. Quite frankly she didn't care how May did as a coordinator only that she would do better as a Coordinator. May was tolerated by all of her siblings in small doses because of the fact that their mother had more of a say in raising May. It had been very clear pretty early on in the cases of Hazuki and Kali that they were not going to be typical girlie girls. She'd be horrified when news of Sinful Girls reached her, sure she wasn't a prude but, in her opinion no one under the age of eighteen should even think about intimate endeavors even though once a trainer had their license they were technically considered an adult.

Mrs. Maple was going to be in for a huge shock when Hazuki, Kali, and Max continued to travel with Ash even if it meant leaving May behind. They'd be thrilled actually to have some actual time away from their sister. Hazuki was just looking forward to when she finally turned thirteen, and Ash would finally allow himself to make an overt move. Oh, she knew he was subtly warning off all other comers, how could she not what with her being an empath. She could feel his possessiveness, " All right, I gotta know, what gives with Ash, and being so subtly possessive of you anyhow? "

" I'm practically eleven, and apparently I'm the first girl in a while that has made his hormones sit up and take notice. Thing is he's entirely too honorable to pursue me overtly now. " Hazuki mutters.

" Ah, he wants to wait until you're at least thirteen, can't say as I blame him for that. " Ritchie says.

" I know still, if he wants to keep the idiots away he's more than welcome too. It's not like I want to deal with them after all. " Hazuki admits as they walk deeper into the cave.

Ritchie outright laughs at this, he could see why Ash was already subtly laying claim to one Hazuki Maple, " You could travel with us, you know. It'd be nice to have someone else around for training battles plus, you might be able to help us get May's head out of the clouds a bit more. She only wanted a pokémon so she could travel initially. The rest of us Maple kids would actually like a break from her, we love her but…well, she can be a bit too vapid, can't keep a secret to save her life unless her survival instincts kick in, and had the nerve to call me a whore for going off to catch pokémon with only Ash. "

Ritchie goggles at this, " Ash would never take advantage of someone. "

" I'm more likely to jump him than the other way around. " Hazuki says with a smirk.

Mauville City:

Even as Elektra goes about her day the dreams she'd experienced the brief times she'd slept, Jenny had delivered on that wildly sinful fun, had her confused. There was at no point life on the Moon, right? That's what she believed, yet she had seen the magnificent palace, wandered through the rose gardens, seduced spies to find out their aims, and then slit their throats with a smile on her face. Nina was unaware of her sensei's inner turmoil as she was training her pokémon hardcore after playing hard all night. Nina had never thought she'd ever she that much money in her lifetime. The gray haired teen with yellow highlights frowns thoughtfully even as she continues to train her pokémon.

A girl with green eyes, chestnut colored hair up in a high ponytail wearing green, and pink predominantly pissed her off at the mere sight of her. She didn't know why this was in her brief but intense dreams. All she knew was the fact that she hated that girl for having what she thought should be hers. She shakes off her confusion, and Sinful Girl Elektra really gets down to business. She really wanted to get out of Mauville City so she would be away from her female relatives. Every single one of them had their husbands were cheating on them because they had no imagination in intimate endeavors.

Stunfisk was getting good at having his attacks last a lot longer, he was practicing on a boulder, Electrike and Plusle were running around the clearing while dodging attacks from Magnemite, and having to launch them back on the fly. This tested their situational awareness and senses at all times. They needed to be able to take the initiative as well in battle not just follow her directions. Today she happened to have on a gray loosely tied halter top, a yellow mini skirt, gray knee socks, and yellow sneakers. Nina on the other hand was wearing a top that had a diamond cut out in the center of the chest far enough that it teased at the hidden treasures that was colored blue, a pair of short purple shorts that hugged her form just right, blue socks, and black sneakers.

The night with Jenny had really done her adorable little student a lot of good. Nina was much more confident, wearing much more revealing clothes, and overtly ogling her as well. Traveling with her student was going to be so much fun as they could train together, and then play together. Hopefully they could convert more to the ways of the Sinful Girl as there were always plenty of trainers in need of some sinful games. Why no one had thought of this before Elektra honestly had no clue as being a Sinful Girl was quite lucrative.

She rarely wore any type of undergarment as she felt they were too damn restrictive, Nina was the one to spot the shy female trainer. The latest Sinful Girl slowly, and successfully introduces her to sinful playing. She has orange hair, yellow eyes, and a subtly curved body. Her name is Alissia from Sootopolis City. Elektra watches as her student slowly converts Alissia into a Sinful Girl. She'd take Alissia to Jenny whom was quite thorough in enabling feminine confidence through sinful games. It looked like she'd have another traveling companion to play with all night long, especially on the nights they camped out.

Alissia had chosen Torchic as her starter though she wasn't nearly confident enough to challenge any gyms, or go for the contests either. Her becoming a Sinful Girl would give her gainful employment while they worked on her confidence in areas other than sinfully playing games with others. Nina was already prepping her for playing sinfully with male trainers as well, keeping Alissia's blood thoroughly heated as well. Elektra smirks as she watches her student become the teacher for a new Sinful Girl.

She chose this particular field to train in because her female relatives never came this far out of town. The men in Mauville City kept quiet because they were really hoping that they could get something out of her venture. Several of them had played sinfully with her too. Either her or Jenny ended up playing properly sinfully with the men of Mauville City as the women were all so traditionalistic in nature. None of them even suspected their husbands of sleeping around either, it was actually kinda sad.

" Nina-kohai, take Alissia-kohai to Jenny-sama tonight for special sinful games, okay. "

" Hai, Elektra-sensei. " Nina says still playing sinfully with her student whom was writhing under her ministrations, yellow eyes darkened and glazed over, lost in lust. Alissia would learn how to play like that with others, learn how to make trainers pant after her.

Elektra grabs the younger Sinful Girls Pokédexes, and makes the trainers that are watching pay for the yuri show they were getting. All of them easily pay the thirty thousand Poké Dollars into all three accounts just so they could continue to watch Sinful Girl Nina, and Sinful Girl Trainee Alissia playing sinfully with each other. Elektra absolutely loved being a Sinful Girl.

Dewford Island/Town:

A girl with pale pink eyes and viridian colored hair that she wore in a braid with midnight blue ribbons woven throughout sighs in relief to be off that damn boat and back on terra firma. She has on an ice blue tank top, dark blue cargo shorts, white knee socks, and dark blue zippered boots along with an aqua colored fedora. She has an orange tote bag that carries all of her supplies with her, and landing on her shoulder is her Murkrow. Kōun of Pacifidlog Town would quite cheerfully murder whomever invented sea travel consequences be damned to the deepest, darkest depths of Tartarus. If she hadn't sensed the hime here she would have never come to Dewford Town. She hated Sea Travel of any kind. She could not wait until her Abra was up to teleporting her places, and her Murkrow evolved, and would be able to fly her anywhere.

Unlike most people Kōun adored Absol, and she had gotten an Absol as her starter. She understood that the breed was only trying to warn people of coming misfortune, and that appealed to her greatly. She did happen to be the Sailor Fortune reincarnated, fortune meaning future sight in this case.

 **Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu-male

Poochyena-female

Seedot-female

Tailow-male

Shroomish-male

Treecko-male

Slakoth-male(Oak's Lab)

Cascoon-female(Oak's Lab)

Silcoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Zigzagoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Carvanah-male(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Surskit- female(Oak's Lab)

Kingler-male(Oak's Lab)

Charizard-male(with Liza in Charicific Valley, with Ash temporarily)

Bulbasaur-male (Oak's Lab, with Ash temporarily)

Pidgeot-male (defending Pidgey flock back in Pallet Town, back with Ash temporarily)

Butterfree-male(with shiny pink Butterfree, now near Pallet Town)

Thirty male Tauros-(Oak's Lab)

Muk-male(Oak's Lab)

Snorlax-male(Oak's Lab)

Bayleef-female(Oak's Lab)

Cyndaquil-male(Oak's Lab)

Totodile-male(Oak's Lab)

Phanpy-male(Oak's Lab)

Heracross-male(Oak's Lab)

Shiny Noctowl-male

Lapras-male(Oak's Lab)

Mother Lapras-(Oak's Lab)

Primeape-male(in training)

Squirtle-male(with a Jenny, temporarily with Ash)

 **Hazuki's Pokémon:**

Raphael- male Treecko

Uber Bito- female Poochyena

Galen- male Tailow

Triton- male Corphish(off active team)

Yudaina- Beautifly female

Klepta- female Zigzagoon

Shuichi- male Shroomish(off active team until Dewford Island/Town Gym)

Seena- female Seedot(Oak's Lab)

Leonardo- male Buizel(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Magikarp-(Petalburg Gym)

Amphitrite- female Azurill

Bellona- female shiny Vulpix(inactive team)

Echo- female Zubat(at Oak's Lab)

Kento- male Geodude(at Petalburg Gym)

Ranma- male Makuhita(at Oak's Lab)

Hiei- male Abra(on inactive team)

 **Kali's Pokémon:**

Hades- male Poochyena

Oceanus- male Carvanah

Ares- male Camerupt

Demeter- female Seedot

 **May's Pokémon:**

Torchic-male

Silcoon- female

Budew- male

Lotad- female

Goldeen- female

 **Brock's Pokémon:**

Steelix-male (Pewter Gym)

Geodude- male(Pewter Gym)

Crobat-male(Pewter Gym)

Forretress-male

Sunkern- female

Ferroseed- male

Lotad- male

Mudkip- male

 **Max's Pokémon:**

Magikarp-male

Slakoth-male

 **Ritchie's Pokémon:**

Zippo- male Charmeleon

Sparky- male Pikachu

Happy- male Butterfree

Cruise- male Tyranitar

Rose- female Tailow

Houdini- male Abra

Liatris- female Zubat(at Lab)

Crusher- male Aron(at Lab)

 **Elektra's Pokémon:**

Electrike- female

Magnemite- genderless

Plusle- female

Feebas- female(traded to cousin)

Stunfisk-male(received from cousin in trade)

 **Nina:**

Mudkip- male

Poochyena- male

Ralts- female

Zigzagoon- male

Diglett- male

 **Alissia:**

Torchic- female

 **Jessie:**

Seviper- male

Dustox- female

Nidoran- female

 **James:**

Bellsprout- female

Chimecho- male

 **Kōun:**

Absol- female

Murkrow- male

Abra- male

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's Note: _this is telepathy_

Dewford Island/Town:

Kōun brushes her Absol even as her Murkrow and Abra are training. Abra was working on how quickly he could teleport away from Murkrow's dark attacks since dark types were string against psychic types. Abra was also working on Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Focus Punch, and Foul Play as well. She had Murkrow working on Embargo, how quickly he could use it, things like that since Embargo made it so a trainer couldn't use items on their pokémon, useful in a gym battle. He had Drill Peck as an egg move and she had him working on Aerial Ace, thankful she had found TM40 just laying innocently on the ground. Flying type moves would be super effective against Brawly's fighting types. She'd also found the TM for Energy Ball which Abra could use.

She'd skip the tournament since she felt that was for the hime to win. Instead she'd train hard for facing Brawly. She should catch a few more Pokémon to say the least as she only had three on hand. She just hadn't found anymore that appealed to her at the moment. Not that far away Ash and Brock are having a mock battle while May works on her appeals round moves. Kali was training Hades and Demeter currently though she did have Ares out. Oceanus was out in the water working on his speed and other things. Ares, once Ash saw him out, got to meet Charizard. Charizard looks at the overly arrogant Eruption Pokémon before challenging him to a battle. Needless to say Ares got his ass handed to him big time.

After that Charizard takes the time to help Torchic learn a few fire attacks without the TM's like Flamethrower and Flame Burst to name a few. May's eyes light up when she thinks about the prospects Flamethrower brought to an appeals round. Ash chuckles even as Squirtle works on his Hydro Pump, Ash had maxed that particular move out at eight times, along with Solar Beam for Bulbasaur which maxed out at sixteen uses. He'd also gotten TM11, Sunny Day to teach to Bulbasaur and Charizard, to maximize hitting power for grass and fire type moves. Solar Beam had literally no charge time with Sunny Day in play.

Pidgeot was rejoicing at being with him again, and showing off his new capabilities. Gary had actually done him a favor, and caught that damnable Fearow so the others in the flock Pidgeot had been guarding could handle things for the time being. Pidgeot had picked up a few new tricks and had mastered Tail Wind to increase his speed even more. As Ash puts his original team through their paces Max, Kali, and May all watch in stunned disbelief. Ash was using the pokémon he had gotten in Hoenn to battle Brock while giving his original team their orders. Yes, they were holding back but it was easy to see that they were immensely powerful. Muk was working on his Slam attacks against Brock's Ferroseed whom could take a beating for a while.

Pidgeot was actually working with Tailow, same as Noctowl. Being trained by more experienced fliers was really quite a boon for Tailow. Max's Magikarp had mastered Bounce which meant actual battling and not just the useless attack known as Splash. Max would like to have a Gyarados, yet even he knew he wasn't ready for one. That was why when he'd stumbled across an Everstone he gave it to Magikarp to hold so they could wait until Max was ready for a powerhouse like Gyarados. Kōun looks up when she hears the cry of a Pidgeot which weren't really all that plentiful in Hoenn. She tracks it to a group of trainers that are near each other. Whistling to her team she wanders over, " Whom is the trainer of that majestic Pidgeot? "

" I am, I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town. "

" Kōun Meiou of Pacifidlog Town, I came here to challenge the gym. "

" May Maple of Petalburg City, it's nice to meet you Kōun. "

" I'm Kali Maple, May's younger sister. "

" Max Maple, their younger brother, a pleasure to meet you. "

" I'm Brock Slate of Pewter City. "

" Pikachu. "

" Squirtle. "

" Bulbasaur. "

" Torchic. "

Charizard roars his own greeting, Hades yips, Camerupt just looks blandly at the newcomers, once all humans and pokémon have introduced themselves May finds someone closer to her own level she can battle with. Sure, May happened to be a coordinator but she still needed battling experience. Kali rolls her eyes, Fortune must be off her game if she didn't recognize a fellow senshi when she saw one.

SM Dimension:

Aino Minako was still pissed at the damage that Saturn had done to her beautiful face. Beauty had been all she had and she'd also taken her voice. The Princess of Venus could barely make ends meet by being a two yen whore, which was the only job she could get. Why Saturn had chosen to be loyal to that damnable weak hime she would never know. Most of her clients were very rough with her, their reasoning being that as a magical girl, and most importantly someone whom had attacked Japan's beloved national heroine, she could take it. She lived in a hovel as her own parents had turned on her too for betraying Sailor Moon. Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo had celebrated the death of Usagi telling Minako that Usagi's home life had sucked.

For a few brief moments Minako actually felt guilty for piling more shit upon the heap that must have already been on the hime, but then she remembered how whiny and pathetic she happened to be. " Well, well, well, look who it is, Kanade, one of those traitorous magical girls that betrayed Cure Pitch. "

" We don't take lightly to the betrayal of one of our own, Aino Minako, Sailor Venus. Let's say we teach her a lesson, Hibiki. "

The both draw their Cure Modules and their jewel tone fairies come to life, as they go through the motions for their transformation they both say, " Let's play, Precure Modulation! "

Minako swears silently, Cures Rhythm and Melody, the hime had been a Pretty Cure before she had been a Sailor Senshi! How the hell was that even possible, she sucked at combat. Melody was up first and Minako just manages to henshin, " Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, Kyua Merodī. "

" Tsumabiku wa taoyakana shirabe, Kyua Rizumu! "

Melody was on her in mere seconds as she has viewed Usagi-chan as her little sister. Rhythm just observes her partner fighting since they had to transform together she'd come along with her partner and best friend. Beat and Muse didn't like Cure Pitch nearly as much. Then again they hadn't found the girl almost starved to death in a ditch horrifically beaten, Hibiki had. Hibiki had nursed her back to health and then got her academics up to par. Usagi still held the distinction of being the youngest Cure ever too. She had been close friends with Cure Sunny as well. Rhythm was only surprised none of the other Cures had gone after them yet. Then again Pitch was a member of Suite Precure so they were probably waiting for big sister Melody to get her bitch on.

Venus found herself hard pressed to keep up with Cure Melody, and it was so unfair their physical identifying features changed with their henshin. Melody wasn't bothering with magical attacks, she was going for all out beat down! Venus gasps as Melody intercepts her in midair and nails her with her best soccer kick. The blonde Venusian senshi goes careening backwards, slamming into the street hard, and then skidding for several feet. Rhythm can't find it in her to feel any sympathy for the other magical girl, she had brought this upon herself. Venus gets back on her feet and lashes out with her Love Me Chain. Melody leaps up over it and calls out her Miracle Belltier, " Kanademashō! Kiseki no Merodī! Mirakuru Berutia! Oide Miri(Let's play! Miraculous Melody! Miracle Belltier! Come here, Miry). "

Jewel Tone Fairy Miri responds with a, " Mimi! "

" Kakemegure, tōn no ringu! Purikyua Myūjikku Rondo! San byōshi! Ichi…ni…san! Finare(Fly forth! Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Music Rondo! Three-quarter beat! One…two…three! Finale!) " Cure Melody says, performing her Music Rondo attack. She waves her Miracle Belltier like a conductor would a baton before leaping up, when she lands the attack goes off like an explosion. Venus goes sailing into a cement pillar and barely gets back up.

" I saw her as a little sister. She came to me whenever the pressures of being the leader of a magical girl group got to her, which was all the damn time! Saturn was the only one of you nine, yes, I am including that bastard in this, that noticed and gave a damn about her emotional state! She was better off as Cure Pitch! "

The media jolts, Sailor Moon had also been Cure Pitch? That explained why she hadn't been seen in so long. A real media fire storm was going to start up with this news, which was just what Cure Melody intended, " Only Saturn ever allowed her to express her fears, doubts, and reservations! The rest of you just told her to grow up and stop the damn whining already. She was four when we met and she looked like she was two, starved and brutally beaten, it took six months to get her back to health, and initiate a well needed growth spurt. It was only when she hit her teen years that she could actually eat junk food. She only returned home to keep social services off her back. Most days she'd come straight back to my place. Three weeks out of every damn month she lived with my father and I! "

At this murmuring starts up, Sailor Moon had been abused and neglected growing up, " Cure Melody, who was she in civilian life? " a reporter asks.

" Rhythm, is this reporter trustworthy? " Melody asks her partner.

Rhythm looks at her, " Hai, Merodī. "

" Her name was Tsukino Usagi, daughter of Ikuko and Kenji whom live right here in Juuban. " Cure Melody says.

That really stirred up the hornet's nest, Tsukino Kenji was a well-known photographer. Rhythm and Melody take their leave with this. As they roof hop away Melody's fists are clenched together, it still hurt to think of her little sister in all but blood being killed like that. Saturn had done her a mercy by ending her life the way she had. Kurory, the black jewel tone fairy had yet to return, that meant he had gone with Usagi into her next life and so had her Cure Module. Melody just hoped to hell she would never actually need it.

Destiny Gates:

Meiou Shukumei, in her civilian state, observes the fight between Cure Melody and Sailor Venus. Now that the opening score had been played they could move on to the main performance. Cure Sunny was already set to go after Sailor Mars, Cure Beauty would handle Sailor Mercury, Cure Rosetta would go after Jupiter, Cure's Black and White would be the ones to go after Uranus and Neptune, while Cure Dream would deal with Pluto. The Sailor Senshi of Destiny felt no remorse for what was about to happen to the Norm Senshi as they had all brought this upon themselves. Sailor Fortune being reborn in the hime's new world and dimension had been an unexpected surprise along with Sailor Jupiter's older half-sister.

" Shukumei, are we sure letting the Pretty Cures deal with the norm senshi is the right thing to do? " her red Mauan companion, Lachesis, asks her.

" Yes, the hime was Cure Pitch long before she became Sailor Moon. They treated her kindly, let her vent however she needed to, did her subordinates and protectors save for Saturn allow her that? " Shukumei asks.

Lachesis winces, when put that way…yeah, the norm senshi had screwed themselves over when they attacked a Pretty Cure. Every Pretty Cure had been pissed when they found out one of their own had been betrayed in such a horrific manner by her own team no less. Team of Sailor Senshi, but still she had been betrayed by her sisters-in-arms. No Pretty Cure was going to tolerate that, especially the group she had been a part of, Suite Pretty Cure.

Night Court:

Queen Nyla is fuming at the audacity of those atrocious Norm Senshi to attack their sworn to defend princess like that. This is what happened when Bitchenity chose sycophants to defend her daughter instead of the true inheritors of the planetary powers. Jupiter's true heir had started up the Sinful Girls in the dimension she shared with her hime. While Venusians were generally the ones whom did the seduction type assassinations Princess Elektra had been in a league of her own, she trained her ass off to master her powers then blew steam off by playing sinfully as she called it. Since she had cast the contraceptive spell on herself there had never been any worry about her getting pregnant out of wedlock or marriage bed since the vast majority of her playmates had been female.

She wasn't sure where the other true princesses had ended up. Hopefully they would be in the same dimension if not the same region. The hime would need all the help she could get since her soul mate happened to be an even worse danger magnet than she was. Princess Serenity the V was the first Lunar Royal, High Lunar Royal at that to receive the blessing of the Night Court and an oath of loyalty to her alone. The look on Bitchenity's face had been priceless when she announced that. Serenity the V had understood that battle would always exist, and wasn't foolish enough to believe that peace would last. She had learned how to fight, she had actually become a damned good seduction assassin mostly female targets so she could find her true soul mate should said soul mate be male.

There were many a Lunarian female that had complained about that genetic quirk that stated they could only have one male lover. Many of them ended up being bisexual because of that quirk if only because they could take numerous female lovers.

Granite Cave:

Hazuki was having the time of her life battling the wild pokémon though she did catch a Zubat for Max in a Friend Ball. Using a Dusk Ball she caught a female Aron, used a Storage Ball to catch a male Aron for Ash, catches two female Sabeleyes, one for herself and one for Kali. She passes up on catching a Mawhile, she never had really liked them after all. Ritchie follows her lead on battling the wild pokémon to gain experience, and she also used Leppa Berries to replenish moves. Ritchie would be stunned when he ended up receiving shipments of berries from the Petalburg Gym because Hazuki had taken a liking to him. He'd travel to Mauville City with them upon realizing that Hazuki had added to her Eevee request from Clemont.

He really wanted a Jolteon though finding out Hazuki would be getting a female Eevee and would be willing to share the eggs had been a blessing, " Why share the eggs anyhow? "

" I do not under any circumstance want a Sylveon, but I do want every other Eeveelution discovered so far. "

" Hence why you asked for a female Eevee. I just can't believe you happen to be pen pals with the Lumiose City Gym Leader. " Ritchie states.

Hazuki smirks, " I became his pen pal before he became the Gym Leader. He and his little sister both love electric type pokémon. Wattson will be giving him a few Hoenn native electric types in exchange for all the Eevees he's gone out to catch since they can be found in the wild in Kalos. Then he'll use Sabrina's Teleport Transport Service to get to Mauville City when I call him to let him know we've arrived. "

" That actually does make sense, wonder how long Gym Badges are good for? " Ritchie muses out loud.

Hazuki snickers, " I'm hoping to convince Ash to go through Kanto again so I can try out the Gyms there. I really want to battle Sabrina and because I'm a Hoenn native I'll have plenty of Dark Types to use against her. I'm also going to make sure that they're at a high enough level that I can hopefully one shot each pokémon she uses. "

That has Ritchie all out laughing, " I'll make sure to look up your trainer page once you hit the Kanto region, Hazuki. I'll probably head to Unova after this. "

Her eyes light up, " Get me a female Pidove, okay. "

" Deal, if you can catch me a Growlithe. " Ritchie states.

" I can probably work that since I want one for myself as well. " Hazuki admits.

" I don't care about gender though. " Ritchie adds.

" I only want a female so I can breed her, it's why I want a female Eevee, easier to get more Eevee if you can hatch them after all. " Hazuki ripostes.

Both trainers curse when a massive Nidoking crops up, " What the hell is that doing in here?! " Hazuki yelps even as she somersaults out of the way of a Poison Sting attack.

" Cruise, let's go! I don't know, Hazuki. "

 _Ash, get to Granite Cave now! I really don't know if Ritchie alone can take down this massive Nidoking that just appeared out of nowhere!_ Hazuki calls out telepathically.

Cruise, a newly evolved Tyranitar looks at his trainer in disbelief even as he uses harden to defend against Mega Punch, " I know, Cruise, but you are reasonably the only pokémon I have that can even stand a chance against him. Not even Sparky can handle him, don't huff at me, Sparky, you know it's true. "

Beach/Granite Cave:

Ash doesn't react to Hazuki's call for help outwardly. He just calmly walks off, Charizard following him, as Ash had nudged his old friend telepathically. Once in the cave Ash looks at Charizard, " Find Ritchie and Hazuki. They've run into a massive Nidoking. "

Charizard doesn't wait for further instructions and soars off. Hazuki curses when she gets cornered and sighs, she reaches into her subspace pocket as Charizard wouldn't get there fast enough, and Cruise had been smacked around like a ping pong ball. She pulls out her Cure Module with Kurory asleep in the top, " Kurory, time to wake up, now! "

The black jewel tone fairy starts to glow and hops out of the Cure Module, saying quite cheerfully, " Kuku! "

Hazuki goes through a motion that had become second nature to her as Usagi while saying, " Let's Play! Precure Modulation! "

Ritchie watches in stunned amazement as Hazuki's hair turns red and lengthens, her eyes turn silver, and she ends up wearing what looks like silver boots and gloves that go to her wrist, her long red hair is tied back by a silver ribbon, held up in a high, wavy ponytail, with a red sleeveless sundress that happened to have silver shorts underneath it. Hazuki rolls her shoulders, " Pākasshibuna kyoku o saisei shimasu! Kyua Pitchi(Playing the percussive song, Cure Pitch)! "

Cure Pitch leaps up and over Nidoking, lands against the cave wall, before pushing off in order to get more distance from Nidoking. The enraged, fully evolved poison type focuses on her, which is what she intended. She pulls out her Hopeful Dream Baton and smiles grimly, " Oide, Kurory(Come here, Kurory)! "

" Kuku! "

Once Kurory is settled in the end of her Hopeful Dream Baton Cure Pitch finds herself easily twirling her baton for one of her calming attacks, " Percussive Symphony Decrescendo! "

Nidoking roars angrily and breaks through her soothing attack. Cure Pitch moves out of the way as Charizard slams into Nidoking. Cure Pitch performs several backflips, landing beside Ash just as he comes into view, " Hazuki, is that you? "

" Yeah, think you could give Ritchie a quick explanation for me. " Cure Pitch says. Her Hopeful Dream Baton starts spinning automatically again, " Percussive Ostinato! "

Ash quickly explains all he knows to Ritchie telepathically even as both teens stare in shock at the barrier Hazuki had erected to protect them. Charizard slams home a Fire Punch into Nidoking's face, and then unleashes a Flamethrower right in his face too. He dodges the Poison Fang before using Dragon Pulse, his egg move, on the stubborn Poison Type. Nidoking goes stumbling back, but roars out in defiance. Charizard roars back a challenge, charging up Dragon Claw and using it on the stubborn Poison Type. Nidoking uses Poison Claw in retaliation only Charizard catches his arm, holding the attack away from himself, using Thunder Punch on Nidoking. Nidoking drops and Ash immediately throws one of the Moon Balls he happened to have with him.

Once Nidoking is caught Cure Pitch allows her transformation to end, " Kuku? "

" I'm all right, Kurory, just been a damn long time since I last did something like this. " Hazuki tells the worried jewel tone fairy.

 **Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu-male

Poochyena-female

Seedot-female

Tailow-male

Shroomish-male

Treecko-male

Slakoth-male(Oak's Lab)

Cascoon-female(Oak's Lab)

Silcoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Zigzagoon-male(Oak's Lab)

Carvanah-male(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Surskit- female(Oak's Lab)

Kingler-male(Oak's Lab)

Charizard-male(with Liza in Charicific Valley, with Ash temporarily)

Bulbasaur-male (Oak's Lab, with Ash temporarily)

Pidgeot-male (defending Pidgey flock back in Pallet Town, back with Ash temporarily)

Butterfree-male(with shiny pink Butterfree, now near Pallet Town)

Thirty male Tauros-(Oak's Lab)

Muk-male(Oak's Lab, with Ash temporarily)

Snorlax-male(Oak's Lab)

Bayleef-female(Oak's Lab)

Cyndaquil-male(Oak's Lab)

Totodile-male(Oak's Lab)

Phanpy-male(Oak's Lab)

Heracross-male(Oak's Lab)

Shiny Noctowl-male

Lapras-male(Oak's Lab)

Mother Lapras-(Oak's Lab)

Primeape-male(in training)

Squirtle-male(with a Jenny, temporarily with Ash)

Aron- male(at Oak Ranch)

 **Hazuki's Pokémon:**

Raphael- male Treecko

Uber Bito- female Poochyena

Galen- male Tailow

Triton- male Corphish(off active team)

Yudaina- Beautifly female

Klepta- female Zigzagoon

Shuichi- male Shroomish(off active team until Dewford Island/Town Gym)

Seena- female Seedot(Oak's Lab)

Leonardo- male Buizel(Oak's Lab)

Luvdisc-female(Oak's Lab)

Feebas-female(Oak's Lab)

Magikarp-(Petalburg Gym)

Amphitrite- female Azurill

Bellona- female shiny Vulpix(inactive team)

Echo- female Zubat(at Oak's Lab)

Kento- male Geodude(at Petalburg Gym)

Ranma- male Makuhita(at Oak's Lab)

Hiei- male Abra(on inactive team)

Hecate- female Sableye(at Petalburg Gym)

Norberta- female Aron(at Oak Ranch)

 **Kali's Pokémon:**

Hades- male Poochyena

Oceanus- male Carvanah

Ares- male Camerupt

Demeter- female Seedot

Melinoe- female Sableye

 **May's Pokémon:**

Torchic-male

Silcoon- female

Budew- male

Lotad- female

Goldeen- female

 **Brock's Pokémon:**

Steelix-male (Pewter Gym)

Geodude- male(Pewter Gym)

Crobat-male(Pewter Gym)

Forretress-male

Sunkern- female

Ferroseed- male

Lotad- male

Mudkip- male

 **Max's Pokémon:**

Magikarp-male

Slakoth-male

 **Ritchie's Pokémon:**

Zippo- male Charmeleon

Sparky- male Pikachu

Happy- male Butterfree

Cruise- male Tyranitar

Rose- female Tailow

Houdini- male Abra

Liatris- female Zubat(at Lab)

Crusher- male Aron(at Lab)

 **Elektra's Pokémon:**

Electrike- female

Magnemite- genderless

Plusle- female

Feebas- female(traded to cousin)

Stunfisk-male(received from cousin in trade)

 **Nina:**

Mudkip- male

Poochyena- male

Ralts- female

Zigzagoon- male

Diglett- male

 **Alissia:**

Torchic- female

 **Jessie:**

Seviper- male

Dustox- female

Nidoran- female

 **James:**

Bellsprout- female

Chimecho- male

 **Kōun:**

Absol- female

Murkrow- male

Abra- male

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, or Pokémon.


End file.
